Yaoi Madness
by Tatara Rose
Summary: Well...As you can tell it's a yaoi fic...But the whole reason it is, is because of Kurama. This story was made by me and Kilala my friend. We were bored sue us...not to be taken seriously Discontinued because me and my coauthor aren't writting anymore.
1. Kurama's First Mistake

YAOI MADNESS!   
  
Discalimer: we do not own any yu yu hakusho or yu-gi-oh characters used in this fic.  
  
WARNING: YAOI! malexmaleness!!! - duh that's why it'z called yaoi madness!   
  
Chapter One: Kurama's First Mistake.  
  
As Hiei walked through the mess of drunk/and or/high people he remembered how he got into this mess.   
  
{{{flashback}}}   
  
"Hey Hiei!" called Kurama.   
  
"What?" he mumbled  
  
"Lets throw a huge party!" Kurama said throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.  
  
"A what? No way!" Hiei said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh come ON HIEI! It'll be FUN!" Kurama put his hands up in a begging position. Hiei sighed, feeling as if there was no real way out of this - and called all of his closest friends.  
  
{{{end of flashback}}  
  
Now he sat on the sofa - looking around at the dump of which was once his home. Hiei looked to his left finding Kurama in a similar state as the rest of the partiers - drunk/and or/high he couldn't tell. In the corner he saw Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba bickering like a married couple - all too soon their lips touched. Were they crazy? They were touching one another like lovers. Hiei rubbed his eyes. This couldn't be happening could it? He looked around the room and saw Yugi and Yami in the same position. He closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again.  
  
"Ok, I'm never agreeing to this again!" he stood up and was about to leave the room when Kurama grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him down into his embrace. He then placed a kiss on Hiei's lips, Hiei returned the kiss graciously then suddenly pushed away, he couldn't take advantage of Kurama like that especially when he was in this sort of state. That's when Hiei heard the door open and a familiar voice echo through the halls.  
  
"Hiei I'm back from my friends." His little brother Zeichi was home now what was he supposed to do? "Hiei where are you?" He could here Zeichi's foot steps getting closer to the living room and began to panic.

Hiei quickly turned, making Kurama cover him with his body. This was a mistake upon his part. Kurama took this as a sign to take it a step further. Placing his hands on either side of the younger youkai, he pressed his lips against Hiei's, darting his tongue in and out of the fire demon's mouth. Zeichi called for his brother once again - fear struck his voice - making Hiei feel foolish. _'how could I do that to my brother - just hide like that... it was that reason that I lost Yukina - and I wont let it happen to Zeichi!'_ the fire youkai pushed Kurama off quickly, and called to his younger brother. Before Zeichi had the time to turn around and face his brother, another man grabbed the younger sibling of Hiei's; pressing his lips hard against the young fire demon's.   
  
Zeichi fought long and hard, but soon gave in - not haiving the strength enough to fight it any longer. Hiei sat wide eyed. Was his brother about to be raped? Many thoughts flooded Hiei's mind. Once again the red head pressed his lips hard against Hiei's. Hiei could do nothing but keep his eyes on his brother - too shocked to move, speak or blink.  
  
Zeichi finally managed to slip away from the silver haired stranger. He quickly turned around and was shocked to see Hiei pressed up against a wall being kissed by Shuuichi. Zeichi was a bit scared, he had just come back from his friends - because it was his fifteenth birthday - to find his house over-run by many drunk/high people. He hadn't expected to see Hiei making out with Kurama, or was it just that Kurama was kissing him. Zeichi walked over there and Hiei quickly pushed Kurama away and hugged Zeichi tightly. "Zeichi remind me never to trust Kurama again. Expecailly when he's trying to talk me into throwing a party!"  
  
"Ummm...ok." Zeichi was shocked at the whole idea of Hiei agreeing to anything, unless he was forced to do so. He looked behind him at Kurama who was using the wall to stay up and walk towards them. "Uhh Hiei I think..." Zeichi didn't have enough time to finish what he was saying, for Kurama had grabbed Hiei by the shoulders and violently pulled him away forcing more kisses on him.

Zeichi sat shocked by the whole ordeal. What in the name of Koenma was going on here? This was NOT making any sense. Again as Zeichi turned around a forced kiss was presented to him. He struggled for the longest time - then finally let in once again. He was to the point of passing out. The smell of drugs and booze was strong in the air, and the cigarette smoke nearly made him gag. The silver haired man continued to forcefully kiss him. He wanted nothing more than freedome from this teenage hell. This was a nightmare he couldn't withstand any longer. He sat in horror, looking at his brother - being forced by his best friend - Shuuichi - to make-out with another man - that man was none other than his best friend. None of this was making any sense.   
  
He pushed away from the silver haired man and got Shuuichi away from Hiei, he then grabbed Hiei by the arm and locked them in the bathroom. He sat down on the floor trying to catch his breath, he broke out into a coughing fit because of the cigarette smoke he'd inhaled, he soon finally managed to control his breathing and slow his heart-rate.  
  
"Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Zeichi screamed at Hiei "Why is everyone in this house either high or drunk and why does Kurama keep trying to make out with you?! Other than that who are those people in the living room making love to eachother?!" Hiei stared at his younger brother in shock. He knew this was a bad idea but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. Soon enough he sighed and replied.  
  
"Kurama talked me into throwing a party...The people here are either drunk or high because of drinking or smoking joints. The people in the living room are some of my closest friends who are majorly high and or drunk as you can see and Kurama keeps trying to make out with me for the same reason" He attempted to catch his breath. Zeichi looked at his brother angered, sad, and mosltly confused. But what was this other emotion? It was ment towards his brother, he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. "Hiei...." he asked quietly, staring off in another direction. Hiei looked down at the younger fire youkai with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked  
  
"This is so screwed up.....but....." Zeichi finished by placing a feather light kiss upon Hiei's lips. Now Hiei was more confused than ever. Had the fumes of the drugs gone to his little brother's head?  
  
Why the hell was all this happening - and so fast. A loud pound on the door shook all his thoughs out of his head.  
  
"Zeichi....why?" Hiei shook his head, so confused, so.....angry.   
  
"Hiei...i'm...I don't know....why..." Zeichi struggled for words. Hiei brought his brother into a tight embrace. This was all so screwed up. He ran his fingers through Zeichi's ebon spikes, murmering quiet words to him. Zeichi looked up - his crimson eyes getting lost within his brother's. He never loved anyone more dearly than his brother - other than Merik, but he had died long ago. They sat in their warm and loving embrace until another pound upon the door shook all their already confused thoughts.   
  
What else could this night possibly have in store?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
M'k that was just some randome story that we [Tatara and Kilala (aka: sheila darkmoon)] made in an AIM chatroom. We hope that ya'll liked - sorry about the spelling errors - typing quickly - and no spell check! gah! we both have word perfect and no microsoft word - so we're forced to use the horrid word pad. Anywho - we hope that ya enjoyed our first chapter - kinda intense/weird. Lets hope for 5 or more reviews.  
  
-Tatara n' Kilala (sheila)


	2. Brotherly Love

YAOI MADNESS  
  
Discalimer: We do not own any of the yu yu hakusho or yu-gi-oh characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter Two: Brotherly Love  
  
Zeichi sat on the floor still in his brother's embrace. He had lost himself in Hiei's crimson eyes and hadn't found the strength or need to move. Another loud bang on the door caused Zeich to jump, but Hiei sat calmly on the floor whispering soothing words into his ear.  
  
"It's alright Zeichi, everything's going to be fine don't be scared" Hiei whispered as he tried to figure out why everything had to get so out of control and why he was the only one left sober. Zeichi nuzzled deep into the space between Hiei's shoulder and neck. Hiei sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother tighter; his face lay against the soft ebon spikes of hair.   
  
"I love you Zeichi, I'm sorry I don't say that enough - I feel as if i've been depriving your of your brother - the brother you're supposed to lean on - me." Hiei felt a tear come to his eye. Why was it now he decided to be a big brother? Why was it now that he decided to say he loved his little brother? Why was it now he was in all of this trouble? Many things racked his brain. Zeichi snuggled closer, climbing into Hiei's lap.   
  
"I love you two Hiei" Zeichi said quietly sitting in Hiei's lap "I always have and you know that..." They sat in silence for a while until another bang broke them from their thoughts "Hiei what's going to happen? Are we going to be ok? Is everything going to be alright? Is this the last time I'll ever see you?" Zeichi had tears running down his cheeks at the thought of never being able to see Hiei again. He was scared and confused. He had no idea what was going on and what would happen to them. It was then that he looked up and saw a tear roll down Hiei's cheek he held out his hand and let the black jewel fall into his palm. He closed his hand and hugged Hiei tightly. "I'm sorry"  
  
Hiei sat there, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. When had he become so damn emotional? He looked to his brother with a small smile. "We wont - die - for say Zeichi. The worst that could happen tonight would be rape." Hiei knew that he was lying much worse could and probably would happen tonight Did he say that to comfort Zeichi, or, to comfort himself? He couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out.   
  
Suddnely through the door burst Joey and Seto, tight in a lip lock, jackets falling off their shoulders. Hiei threw Zeichi into the shower then dove after him. Moans and the smacking of lips could be head loudly.  
  
"Come now puppy - don't tease." Hiei heard the mature voice of Kaiba say. Funny, he sounded completely sober, in fact, he ALWAYS called Joey puppy, mutt or dog.  
  
"Don't worry Money-bags, I wont tease for much longer." Joey sounded sober as well. This was so screwed up! Were they really in love with eachoter? This was all too confusing for the Jaganshi brothers to comprehend. Hiei held Zeichi close to him, placing a slender finger against the yonger fire yokai's lips, hushing him. Zeichi was trying to stay quiet but he found it rather hard he was scared as hell and he couldn't slow his heart-rate or his breathing. he looked up at his older brother and saw the disgust and confusion in his eyes, but there was something else there a lust of some sort. Zeichi couldn't figure it out so he decided to ignore it. he looked out from behind the curtains and saw thay they two were undressing each other and had thier eyes closed. Zeichi tugged on Hiei's sleave and pointed to the two.  
  
"We can make it out and upstairs if we're quick" Zeichi whispered.  
  
"I don't know...I don't want you getting hurt" Hiei replied.  
  
"It's alright we'll be fine now c'mon!" He grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him past the two and into the hall way leading to the stairs, as they continued in that direction Kurama walked out of the kitchen.

Hiei quickly pulled Zeichi behind the stairs and they waited patiently for him to go away. Hiei was pushed up against the wall with Zeichi snuggly against his body. There was hardly enough room for one person - let alone two. Zeichi's face was a good five centimeters from Hiei's. Again this feeling of lust, desire and curiousity took over. He leaned foward, pressing his lips hard against Hiei's. Having little room to move the elder of the fire yokai's sat dumbfounded. His sibling was quite skilled. Zeichi's tongue moved around Hiei's mouth expertly. His tongue caressed the top of the elder's mouth, sliding around the soft gums. Hiei soon found himself closing his eyes, he relaxed deeply, letting the younger sibling take control. Zeichi expertly frenched his older sibling, making him moan into the kiss. His lips released their lock upon Hiei's. The two sat wide eyed shocked, yet, safe within each other's arms, and within the security and darkness under the stairs.  
  
"Up or downstairs?" asked Hiei.   
  
Zeichi shrugged, "Where ever you think is the least crazy." the two prepared themselves, locking hands, stepping out - from the security of the darkness - into the light, and mess of drunk and high people. Hiei walked infront of the stairs and started heading into the kitchen, where the stairs leading to the basement were. He looked inside the room and saw no one so he and Zeichi silently krept into the kitchen and down the basement stairs closing the door behind them. They sat under the basement stairs behind a ton of boxes- the safest place for the time being. Zeichi turned to face Hiei and burried his face in his chest.   
  
"I'm scared Hiei...I don't like those people especially the silver haired one." He kept his face there until that strange feeling struck again. He looked up at Hiei trying to figure out these emotions. He felt lust, desire, curiousty and security. He leaned forward and kissed Hiei again his tongue caressing the top of his mouth ever so slightly. Hiei relaxed and returned the kiss thier tongues massaging eachother's, while the mix of emotions raged on in them. Zeichi felt his hands creep up onto Hiei's chest, the muscles there were completely relaxed and his skin felt so smooth. He soon found himself lifting off Hiei's shirt, then his hands slipped down to Hiei's ass He sqeezed it tightly and then he felt Hiei push away, The two stared at eachother in shock. Were they about to make love to eachother? Did the fumes from the drugs really get to them or were they just showing thier true emotions? They weren't sure, but they did know that what ever it was it wasn't meant to happen.  
  
Hiei without a word slid his shirt back on, never looking at Zeichi. When did Zeichi decided to be like this? How long had he been like this? This night was all too weird for Hiei to understand. Zeichi leaned against the wall, head leaned back against it, wondering what the hell he'd just done. '_by pulling that stupid stunt - have I just lost Hiei's trust and love for me?'_ the younger yokai was so confused. Tears of fustration fell down his cheeks, dark blue gems bouncing off the ground below him. Hiei turned around to see Zeichi sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his face burried within his hands. Although he knew it was wrong Hiei pulled his brother into a tight embrace once again - placing a kiss upon Zeichi's lips.   
  
"I love you too." was all that his lips murmered.

Zeichi looked up - once again getting lost within his brother's eyes. He nodded then burried his face within Hiei's muscular frame. Zeichi sat in Hiei's loving embrace for a long time when finally he looked into Hiei's crimson eyes and stood up. That's when he heard that basemnet door open, Hiei pulled Zeichi back down and into his embrace, He pushed his lips against Zeichi's, hoping to keep him still and quiet. He heard Yami's voice, but he couldn't disdinguish what he was saying. He then heard Yugi say "Yami! I never thought you could be such a demon!" Hiei felt disgusted Yugi using his species to describe Yami when he was drunk was the worst insult he had ever heard. He could hear the sound of the two kissing, he then jumped as Yugi's jacket landed on one of the boxes infront of him. Lucky for him he was still kissing Zeichi orelse he would have yelped, and having anyone know about thier where-abouts was a bad thing.  
  
He pushed Zeichi onto the ground holding his hands above his head and using his legs to pin Zeichi's, he knew this wasn't the right thing to do, but he knew it was the only way to keep him quiet. Soon enough Yami stood and wandered over to the boxes, to find the jacket, when he couldn't reach it he lifted Yugi up to get, Hiei quickly pushed Zeichi up against the box hoping Yugi wouldn't see them. Luckily he didn't and soon the two had gone back up the stairs. He released Zeichi and stood up.   
  
"I don't think we'll be safe down here for much longer" He said, quickly getting out from behind the boxes pulling Zeichi along with him.   
  
This night was sure screwed up....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
M'k our crazy chapter 2! yet again done in an AIM chat! w00t we had fun with that. Arn't Hiei and his lil' bro the sweetest!?   
  
Well we hope to have at leas 8 reviews by now - till the next chapter.....  
  
-Kilala (sheila) n' Tatara


	3. The Chase

YAOI MADNESS!  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own the YYH characters or the YGO characters.  
  
Chapter 3: The chase  
  
Hiei took Zeichi's hand tightly within his. The two sprinted up the stairs to the living room. They exchanged looks before walking into the mess of drunks. Zeichi saw the sliver-haired man with Kurama, the two kissing each other hungrily, passionately, deeply. Was everyone truely drunk? Was this a REALLY screwed up dream? Everything went through Zeichi's head at once.  
  
Hiei jerked Zeichi against the wall, hiding him with his body. Zeichi looked confused momentarily then saw kurama walking over. Kuwabara and Yusuke were in a tight lip-lock next to them, Yusuke looked down at the little yokai and winked, putting a thumbs up sign in front of his face. Zeichi shook his head and looked around Hiei cautiously. The silver-haired man went to grab the young yokai, but Hiei swatted at his hand.   
  
"Come on!" Hiei snapped, grabbing his brother's wrist again. They quickly darted towards the stairs going up to the second floor. They ran up them and locked them selves in a room. They turned around and saw that this was where Yugi and Yami had decided to go instead of the basement they both quickly unlocked the door and ran into the upstairs bathroom.  
  
"Ok I think we should be safe in here." Hiei said as he sat on the floor. Zeichi sat down and pulled his knees up burring his face in them.  
  
"What's wrong Zeichi?"   
  
"This isn't what I wanted my fifteenth birthday to be like" He replied sobbing "I wanted to spend the whole day alone with you going to the movies and such, but instead were prisoners in our own home!" Hiei said nothing, but he understood his brothers words. They truely were prisoners in their own home. Hiei never thought it would come to this. Zeichi sat sobbing. Hiei wrapped an arm around him and murmered comforting words. The bathroom door knob shook violently. Zeichi jumped up, grabbing Hiei's wrist. They hid in the bathtub as the earlier couple fell - literally - into the bathroom.   
  
Joey toppeled onto Kaiba. Kaiba grabbed fist-fulls of Joey's hair, holding him close, arching his back and neck. His puppy went to work, placing fleeting kisses along his neck. Zeichi and Hiei sat and watched quietly. This was so very, very weird. Zeichi grabbed hold of Hiei to scared to say anything, his grip tightened when Kaiba's hand hit the shower curtains. He was so scared he had tears of fear streaming down his cheeks. Were him and his brother going to get caught? Were they going to be raped by Shuuichi and that silver haired man? Whatever happened tonight was going to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He would never want to remember this and he hoped that it was all just on big nightmare. He looked up at Hiei and saw the anger, disgust and frustrtion in his eyes. Had he lied about Shuuichi talking him into this? From what he knew Shuuichi would never do something like this. Zeichi pulled on Hiei's shirt lightly, Hiei's eyes went from angry to soft in a flash.   
  
Zeichi nuzzled his face into Hiei's chest. Lovingly, Hiei wrapped his arms around the little yokai. Carefuly, he looked around the shower curtain to see Joey deep-throating Kaiba. He shudered and nuzzled his head against his brother's soft ebon spikes. This truely WAS a nightmare. It had to be. There was no way in all the seven hells this could be real.   
  
Zeichi balled his fists, still crying. When had he gotten so flippin' emotional? All this made no sense. The more he told himself this was a dream and how it didn't make sense - the more he cried. Zeichi grabbed Hiei's waist, turned, and hurrled him against the wall. _What the hell is Zeichi doing?_ Hiei wondered. Zeichi pressed his body against his brothers as Kaiba and joey fell into the bathtub.   
  
Zeichi's tears streamed down his face as the two boys layed on the bottom of the bathtub stripping one another of their clothing. Hiei pulled Zeichi out of the bathroom and down the hall, he grabbed hold of a cord hanging from the ceiling and a flight of stairs came falling to the ground. The two brothers quickly ran up into the attic and pulled the stairs up after them. They sat on the ground panting for a moment until finally Zeichi jumped up and hugged Hiei tightly.   
  
"Thank you Hiei I didn't think we'd make it away that time! I thought we were going to get caught!" He was crying in fear and joy "I thought that they would have taken us to Shuuichi and that other guy." Hiei held his little brother tightly. They sat in the center of the attic until Hiei heard a noise coming from one side of the room. He quickly stood up and went to the other side, He strained his ears for any more sounds and his eye's for movement. Soon enough he saw something White walking towards them_ 'Youko! Oh no I have to get Zeichi out of here!'  
_  
Hiei, thinking fast, grabbed Zeichi, throwing him against the wall. Zeichi fell into a pile of cardboard boxes.   
  
Youko's ears perked up, twiching, he glanced towards the source of the noise. Hiei called to youko - seduction in his voice. Sliding off a belt Hiei wrapped it around a hand.   
  
"How about a little game of bondage fox?" asked Hiei, sliding his hands along the fox's chest. His lips embraced Youko's. Pushing the fox agaisnt the bed, he straddled the fox. Using two of his four belts he bound Youko's hands tighlty to the bars of the bed.   
  
Kurama came out from the shadows; using the same technique and two more belts he bound Kurama's hands and feet. Quickly he hopped off the bed - and ran over to Zeichi - "Move, c'mon, the belts will only hold them for so long." with that Hiei left the two men tied to the bed, and his brother at hand.

They went back down the attic stairs stopping to put it back up. Hiei could hear the sound of people coming down the hall and looked around for a way out. Spotting the closet door, he opened it and pushed Zeichi in, quickly he followed, closing the door behind him. He heard the footsteps continue then stop infront of the door soon he heard a loud bang on the door, obviously someone had been pushed up against it.   
  
Hiei looked over at Zeichi who was rubbing his head. He had obviously jumped from the bang and hit the shelf just above them. Hiei kept his ears open for any sound of the attic stairs or of the two going away. He heard nothing and was starting to get a bit worried. He reached to open the door, but Zeichi stooped him. "Please don't open it Hiei!" he wailed his voice full of fear "They could be standing out there just waiting for you to do that." Hiei sighed and stopped.  
  
They sat in silence hoping that no one would open the door. Soon Hiei heard the attic stairs hit the ground and the sound of two people falling down them. He looked over at Zeichi and saw that he had his eyes shut tight and his fingers crossed. Hiei felt sorry that he had done this to Zeichi and took him into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Zeichi I didn't think it would get this out of control, I never should have listened to Kurama." Zeichi felt something small and hard hit his head. "How could I of been so stupid?! I knew you would be coming home today!" Hiei cursed himself aloud.

Zeichi placed a finger over the older fire youkai's lips. Hiei stopped talking and listened, hearing nothing at all. He sighed in relief, they hadn't found them. Maybe things were going to be alright. Just then Hiei heard a slight step and the knob to the door began to turn he held Zeichi in his arms ready to run. Suddenly Zeichi grabbed the door knob and stuffed one of his many keys into it - locking it from the inside out. Hiei looked at Zeichi as if he'd lost his mind.   
  
Shrugging Zeichi relaxed - that key would hold for a while. Hiei arched a brow at his younger brother, a smirk playing upon his lips. Hiei pulled the younger fire yokai into his lap, running his fingers through his hair.

"You know...." Hiei started, looking deeply into Zeichi's eyes, "We never got to finish what we started earlier...." Hiei spoke softly, his voice dripping emotion.

Lips locked, tongues wrestled, and shirts slid down their frames. The two fire youkai kissed eachother passionately, tongues darting in and out of one another's mouth. Zeichi arched his back, leaning his head to the side, as Hiei placed feather light kisses upon his neck. Zeichi's curious hands fled to Hiei's thighs and ass. Hiei's muscles tightened as they were gripped, then relaxed. They breathed in each other's sent deeply. Muffeled moans escaped both the boys' lips. They wanted eachother and they knew it - although it might look wrong - the two brothers together and all - they felt as if it were perfect - love, lust, passion and desire filled each of the boys' minds and hearts.  
  
Soon Hiei's hands slowly slipped down undoing his brothers leather pants, that's when the door flew open, Kurama and Youko stood staring into the closet. Youko's hands darted towards the younger to the two youkai. Hiei quickly swatted his hands away, pushing past Kurama, he ran down the hall dragging Zeichi along with him. Zeichi struggled to do his pants up again, they continued running through the house. Hiei soon found himself in front on the back door he pushed it open and ran out into the backyard.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and noticed he was under water. _'damn it! How could I forget that I have a pool?!_' he quickly swam to the top. That's when he realized that he wasn't holding onto Zeichi anymore. He looked around despretly trying to find him. _'if i pulled him into the water with me...'_ he dove under the water. _'I'm so stupid I just put my brothers life in danger why is it I never taught him how to swim?!'_

Zeichi looked all around, eyes stinging - he gasped for air, but took in water instead. His mouth shaped the word 'Hiei' before his eyes closed. A hand grasped his shoulder firmly, pulling him out of the water.  
  
Hiei sat over his brother - both boys drenched. Hiei's eyes went wide as he saw Zeichi's chest move. _'thank koenma! gods zeichi i thought i'd lost....'_ he shook that thought aside, his brother was alive, yes, but not for much longer if he were to continue to dwadle as he was. Placing his hands between Zeichi's navle and ribs, Hiei pumped his hands hard agaist the young youkai's body. After 7 more pumps, and 5 breaths, Zeichi coughed, water spilling from his mouth.  
  
Hiei wraped his arms tightly around Zeichi. "Oh, gods Zeichi, I thought I'd lost you!!!" Hiei let tears fall from his stinging eyes and wet cheeks. Zeichi hugged Hiei tightly. "I love you so much Zeichi! I'm such an IDIOT!!! Forgetting about the pool was the upmost stupidist thing I've ever done!" Hiei sobbed against Zeichi's chest, black gems bouncing against the cement. Zeichi could do nothing more then run his fingers though Hiei's soft ebon spikes, and murmer soft words.   
  
As Zeichi continued to murmer to Hiei The back door opened once again, Hiei looked up to see Youko and Kurama stumble outside and start heading thier way.  
  
What else could possibly happen?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
M'k then! Hiei and Zeichi really heated things up - w00t go them! This story was going to mostly focus around Hiei and Kurama - but this is MUCH more exciting and fun to write about. Anywho - AGAIN this was written in an AIM chatroom between Tatara and Kilala(sheila). We hope you enjoyed. {{also - this story will be uploaded on Kilala Li Fang's story list as well - yes - TWO same stories - TWICE the fun}} -.-'  
  
-Kilala(sheila) n' Tatara


	4. Sober

Disclaimer- We do not own Andy on the YYH (yu yu hakusho) orYGO (yu-gi-oh) characters used in this fic.  
  
Chapter four: Sober  
  
Hiei looked around frantically for a way out. He spotted the back gate and bolted towards it carrying Zeichi in his arms. _'I have to get Zeichi away from this hell hole! I can't let him suffer! I can't!' _Hiei thought to himself as he continued to run down the street. He had ran a good four blocks then spotted his favorite forest, a place that was never disturbed by any ningen or demon. He turned and ran to it. Running deep within the forests thick cover. Once he thought he was far enough away from his home he placed Zeichi on the ground.

"Whoa I'm dizzy...." Zeichi said stumbling into Hiei's arms again. "You run really, really fast" he fell forward into his brothers loving embrace and lost himself in Hiei's sweet crimson eyes.

Hiei took Zeichi into his lap, looking deeply within the younger one's eyes. Innocence and love. Zeichi's eyes were easily read. Zeichi pressed his lips against Hiei's softly. Hiei closed his eyes, moving his hands slowly against Zeichi's sides. What was it about the young fire youkai that drove him over the edge in pleasure, passion and desire? It usually took a LOT to get this stubborn fire youkai up against a tree, moaning for more. Zeichi made this procedure look so very easy.

The young youkai darted his tongue deeply within the warmth of Hiei's mouth. Zeichi straddled Hiei's legs, kissing him even deeper. Hiei's hands suddenly, ripped off Zeichi's shirt, making the younger of the two yelp. Hiei was sure aggressive when it came to this. Hiei's shirt soon found its place on the ground next to Zeichi's. Bare skin against bare skin, the warmth radiating from the already sweaty bodies.  
  
Zeichi continued to expertly pleasure the older fire youkai, his hands slipping down Hiei's soft muscular frame. His hands found their place as he slipped off Hiei's pants, the belts being back at the house. He then let his hands rest on the cottony fabric underneath those. Zeichi could feel Hiei's hands slowly unbuttoning his leather pants and letting them slip to the ground. He pushed them off from around his ankles and kicked them behind him, Hiei did the same.

The two were now completely naked except for the black socks, that had been white at one point in time, kept their feet warm against the cool grass below them. Zeichi toppled over backwards, pushed by Hiei's weight leaning against his bare body, Hiei landed on top, the two still kissing each other passionately and hungrily with a growing desire raging on in them. They fought for dominance as they rolled along the ground one getting over the other to claim the upper hand. In the end Hiei had won, his younger brother laying snug between Hiei and the cool dew on the grass. They wanted each other and they knew it, it didn't matter how wrong it may seem to other people, they felt safe, secure and best of all loved.  
  
Zeichi - still having some fight in him - rolled, pinning Hiei to the ground, he smirked, claiming Hiei's body as his prize. He placed warm kisses upon the elder's chest, leading in a trail down his torso. Hiei loved the warmth, but couldn't stand being the under dog. He again rolled, placing Zeichi beneath him. He'd finally won the dominance they'd been fighting for, for so long. He trailed light kisses down Zeichi's chest, finishing at his lower torso. Eyeing a specific spot on his younger sibling, he smirked. Zeichi blushed with a small smile, assuring Hiei that it was him he wanted to take away his virginity. As Hiei placed feather light kisses upon Zeichi's thighs, a familiar toddler showed up, not caring to look at them luckily. Koenma snapped his fingers. Suddenly - they weren't in their solitary forest anymore....they were in Koenma's office. Quickly they ran to the closet - looking for any means of clothing.  
  
Zeichi poked around frantically and managed to find a black pair of pants that looked like his brothers. He held them up and handed them to Hiei, as he did he saw a small blush on Hiei's cheeks something no one's ever seen before he smiled it was an honor to be shown this side of his brother, something other than his hard and tough exterior. He smiled as Hiei took the pants from him.

Hiei put them on quickly and began searching once again. They both soon walked back to a spot near the side of the room where Koenma could see them, Zeichi clinging onto Hiei's arm a blush on his face. Hiei knew Zeichi didn't like being around strangers much, he was sweet, but also very shy.  
  
Koenma looked around the room at everyone there. Most of his rekai tantei looked to be either drunk and or high and Hiei seemed perfectly normal, except for the fact he had what looked like an eight year old kid hanging onto his arm. Koenma laughed slightly and prodded around his desk looking for something. His hand fell over the circular lens of a camera and as he pulled it out Hiei spoke up.

"Take one picture Koenma and that thing will be turned into ashes" Koenma gulped suddenly and pretended to place the camera down.When he saw Hiei look in another direction he snapped a picture of the two laughing slightly.

Hiei turned his head in surprise at the flash and soon the camera was up in flames. Koenma dropped it quickly. He had just managed to get the Polaroid picture out of the camera and hide it. At least now he had something to black mail Hiei with. He turned his head and pouted at the pile of ashes on his desk. He looked around the room and instead of asking what had happened...

Hiei found himself back in the forest with his younger brother Zeichi still clung onto his arm.  
Hiei looked down at his attachment.

"Could I possibly have this back?" he asked, pulling his arm away with a quick jerk. The older fire youkai's face was stern. Nothing could piss him off more then being sent to Koemna's office. Zeichi looked up, his eyes warming Hiei's soul instantly. _'dammit Zeichi, why do ya do that to me - I'm not supposed to FEEL for ANYONE!'_ "Lets go back home...." Hiei said, pulling Zeichi into his arms. Within 30 seconds they were standing on their back porch - Zeichi holding his dizzy head. Sniffing, Hiei walked inside. "Looks like everyone left...." he stated, looking around the living room.

"Hiei, did someone burn dinner?" asked Zeichi, pointing at a flaming spot just within the hallway. Hiei's eyes widened. Within that spot was his katana, his precious, precious katana, the katana that helped him through the Dark Tournament.

"OH MY GOD MY PRECIOUS KATANA!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed, reaching into the flames to retrieve his katana. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?!?!" Zeichi looked on with confusion.

"Hiei ... it's a katana, get a new one."

"NOOOO IT'S MY PRECIOUS!" he sobbed.

Zeichi rolled his eyes, and whacked Hiei in the back of the head, knocking him out. Catching the older youkai within his arms, he took him up to his bedroom to rest. "He's gonna kill me for this." Zeichi muttered as he went off to put out the fire. After he put out the fire he took a quick glance at Hiei's Katana. He went over to it and picked it up off the ground, he examined all the bits to the Katana then placed it on the ground again.  
  
Hiei awoke the next morning, he looked around his room and saw all the scattered clothes and other stuff on the floor, the memories of the past night flooded his mind and he jumped out of bed running down the stairs. As he entered the living room he saw no one at all, he then quietly went into the kitchen and saw Zeichi sleeping, his arms folded resting his head on them, Hiei went over to the table and saw his Katana on it, perfect. There were no burn marks on it at all. He sat amazed, his brother had done something like this just to make him happy? Hiei sighed quietly and lifted Zeichi off the chair carrying him to his room.  
  
"Hiei?" Zeichi asked yawning. his sleepy eyes opening just a tad "What are we going to do today?" Hiei didn't reply.He just smiled at his younger sibling and placed him on the bed in front of him. In an instant Zeichi's eyes were closed and he was sleeping soundly.

Hiei closed the door to Zeichi's room quietly, and then headed down to the living room. Although his katana was nice, his house wasn't. It took him most of the afternoon to clean up the living room. Empty beer bottles, half smoked joints covered the floors, he also had to shampoo the carpet in many places.

Walking down to the basement he found Yugi and Yami sleeping under the blankets, Yugi curled up against Yami. Hiei couldn't help but smile softly. It reminded him of Zeichi and himself. He folded their clothes neatly then placed them on the edge of the bed. Walking up-stairs he went to the bathroom, finding Joey and Seto snuggled up against one another in the bathtub - fully clothed. He quietly cleaned that room then left, closing the door behind him. Ok so he wasn't alone with Zeichi, no worries. At least they were all sober. Heading to the attic, he found Youko and Kurama spread out upon the fluffy bed. He rolled his eyes, not liking the site of them much. He folded their clothes, placing them in a neat stack upon the end of the bed they slept on. He headed out to the back yard, finding the pool perfectly clean. Good. He hated cleaning it. Walking around the house he found Duke Devlin snuggled up on Tristan Taylor's chest. When did they get here? Oh well. After about five hours of cleaning he lay down on the couch - completely worn out.

As he was about to fall asleep Zeichi tugged on his sleeve, Hiei lazily opened one eye, and asked with a grunt of some sort, "what?"

"I want to go see a movie" Zeichi replied sitting on his brother's lap "and I want you to take me!" Hiei stared at him for a moment then moved Zeichi off his lap and went to the door to grab the paper. Looking through it he found the movie section and looked down at his little brother.

"What do you want to see?" Hiei asked smiling.

"I want to go see the movie about the dark tournament! It just came out!" Hiei looked at him in shock "Please Hiei?!" Hiei shook his head. "Fine I want to see spider-man then!"

"Ok I guess we could go see spi- what?! You want to see that stupid movie?!" Hiei stared at his brother, _'why the hell would he want to see that stupid movie?'_ He sighed "are you sure there's nothing else you want to see?"

"Well there is one movie..." _'please Koenma don't make him choose another crappy movie!'_ Hiei thought to himself "It's called pirates of the Caribbean" Hiei smiled.

"Ok we can go see that" He looked down at the paper to see where it was playing and when. "We could go see the one playing at 6 if you want..." Zeichi looked at his watch then up at Hiei.

"Ok we wouldn't have to wait long at least!" Zeichi smiled "It's only 5 right now about half an hour and we can leave to go see the movie!"

"Good afternoon Hiei" Kurama said as he sat beside Hiei. The two froze, and then they relaxed as they remembered that Kurama was now sober. "Who's this little cutie?" Kurama asked smiling sweetly at Zeichi.

Zeichi blushed at his compliment and hid behind Hiei's arm slightly. Hiei looked at Zeichi, zipping quickly "What we did never happened - yet - ok?!" Zeichi nodded, still hiding behind Hiei's arm. Hiei turned to Kurama.

"His name is Zeichi, he's my little brother, kinda takes after me eh?" Hiei asked laughing a little. Kurama nodded - Zeichi looked a LOT like Hiei, almost like....a.....minny me. o.O

"So Zeichi, how old are you?" asked Youko. Zeichi went wide eyed, and yelped.

"Don't let him hurt me Hiei!" he squeaked.

Youko arched a brow. He couldn't remember any of last night's events. Hiei looked at Zeichi. His eyes saying "what's wrong with you?". Zeichi gulped, still clinging to Hiei's arm

"F....fifteen." he finally muttered.

Kurama and Youko widened their eyes in shock. "Your fifteen?" Kurama looked at Hiei "you look so much younger than that!" Kurama knelt in front of him. "Well My names Shuuichi, but you can call me Kurama, which ever you prefer. Zeichi smiled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Shuuichi" his voice was quiet, shy and full of fear. Youko looked at him and smiled a mischievous smile.

"My names Youko, but if you want you can call me Fox! Just like Hiei does!" Hiei looked at Youko angrily then down at Zeichi. His grip had tightened when Youko started to speak.

"It's nice to meet you aswell Youko" He looked at Kurama "Hiei's told me alot about you two! He says your really good friends of his, he told me that Shuucihi is very sensitive, sweet, kind and over protective of some things. He also told me that Youko was a notorious thief who used to live in makai and that he likes to play alot of tricks on people here and steal any shiny object he spots." Youko and Kurama both looked at Hiei. But Youko's eyes shifted to the shiny pendant on Zeichi's necklace.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at it.

"Oh this?" Zeichi held the black tear gem in his hand. He had managed to keep it with him through the whole night and while Hiei slept turned it into a necklace "this is a very important gem...It was the first te-" Zeichi was cut short by Hiei's hand covering his mouth.  
  
Kurama arched a brow at Hiei, but said nothing, figuring it was nothing of importance. Zeichi moved away from Hiei's arm, noting that there was no REAL danger here. Soon the others from around the house stumbled into the living room. Everyone sat quiet, wondering what the hell possessed them to sleep with the other they had next to them.

Kaiba looked at Joey arching a brow. He couldn't figure why he felt so close to him. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. _'Duh Seto - probably cuz you fucked the guy out of his mind! come to think of it - Joey is pretty sexy....for a blond mutt....gah' _Kaiba continued to ponder on his thoughts.

Soon the silence was broken. As Kuwabara and Yusuke knocked on the door. Hiei walked over to it - reluctantly - opening the door wide.

"Hey Hiei!! Why so glum?" asked Kuwabara.

"I hate you..." Hiei said, walking back to the living room. Zeichi stood up on the table, getting his head above everyone else.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?" he asked. Many hmm's, and the word "BACON!" were heard.

Zeichi jumped off the table and walked towards the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and found bacon, he also spotted eggs, and milk. _'hmmm there's so many people and I don't think I'll have enough bacon for everyone so...."_ He went into the cupboard and found pancake mix along with some bread. About five minutes later the smell of cooking bacon and eggs filled the air.

Youko sniffed the air and sighed "I love bacon!" he leaned his head on Kurama's shoulder sniffing the air lovingly and dreamily.

Zeichi popped his head into the living room another ten minutes later. "If any of you would like something to eat come and get it..." Everyone went charging into the kitchen hungry looks on their faces. Youko looked at all the food on the table. There was bacon scrambled eggs, french toast, and pancakes.

Zeichi walked back into the living room two plates of pancakes and bacon with him. he handed one plate to Hiei along with a fork and knife then put the syrup on the table. He sat down eating his breakfast after drenching his pancakes in syrup.

Hiei looked at the syrup, then at his pancakes. Deciding not to use syrup, he dug his knife and fork into the food. It was quite good. Hiei looked up at Zeichi with a smile."I didn't know you could cook."

Zeichi laughed, "I didn't either." The two sat quietly eating their food.

Tristan and Duke entered the living room, finding a nice corner to talk in. The rest of the pairs did the same. _'last night was like - life altering.'_ Zeichi thought,_ 'how is everyone gonna cope today?'_ he turned around with a yelp - finding Youko right in front of him. Youko sat down, and looked at the boy in a weird way. Zeichi gulped. Hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of last night.

Youko simply grabbed a piece of bacon from Zeichi's plate, and with a wink, left. "He scares me." Zeichi stated, grabbing his and Hiei's plates, taking them to the kitchen to soak in bubbly hot water. Once everyone had finished eating Zeichi gathered up the plates and began to wash them.

"Do you need any help?" Kurama asked grabbing the dish towel.

"No I'm fine thanks" Kurama smiled and began to dry the dishes "You really don't have to help"

"No I want to..." Kurama replied as he continued to dry and put the dishes away "Hiei seems to be alot calmer around you than anyone else..."Kurama sighed "That's too bad"

"What do you mean?" Zeichi asked grabbing another dish.

"Oh it's nothing. I just wanted to be close to him, but I can see that I am not needed anymore since he has such a cute little brother like you by his side" Zeichi blushed slightly, he could tell Kurama wasn't telling him the full truth.

"Shuuichi, Why is it you like my brother?" Kurama looked at him smiling kindly.

"Well, maybe it's because of his stubbornness, but I'm not totally sure I just care about his well being...I can see the scars of his life in his eyes and its sad to see" Kurama replied "But then again, I can also see them in your eyes" Zeichi looked up at him then back down at the plates.

"That's not exactly what I meant...I wanted to know why you love my brother, sorry for not clarifying it properly" Kurama blushed slightly.

"Oh I see" He put one of the dishes back in the cupboard then grabbed the one Zeichi had just finished washing "I love him because of the way he is...I guess you could say I like the tough guy attitude, but I don't love him as a lover more like a brother" He sighed happy to finally have that off his chest then smiled at Zeichi "and since your Hiei's brother your mine as well" Zeichi dried his hands on the towel after letting the water out of the sink and hugged Kurama, Kurama hugged him back and smiled.

"That was so touching" Kurama looked up at the sound of Youko's seductive voice. He let go of Zeichi and walked over to him. Talking with him quietly for a moment. Soon youko left the room and came back dragging Hiei by his ear.

"LET GO OF ME FOX!" Hiei yelled. Youko dropped Hiei on his ass then turned on his heels. Hiei growled and gave Youko the middle finger, muttering "Fuck you"

With a seductive grin and smooth voice youko replied, "You know ya wanna Hiei." and with that he left.

Hiei sat quietly looking around. "Why did you have him drag me in here?" he asked, rubbing his reddened ear, looking at Kurama directly. Kurama shrugged, pointing at Zeichi.

"Can Kurama come with us to the movies?" he asked grinning. Hiei looked dumbfounded. Ok - so his brother liked Kurama - big deal - why did he all of the sudden feel jealous?

"Sure" Hiei sighed and looked at Kurama sadly "of course he can come Zeichi!" Zeichi smiled and jumped into Hiei's arms hugging him tightly. He placed a kiss on Hiei's cheek and jumped down.

Hiei left the room and Zeichi looked at his watch. "Shit! We have to hurry and get there! It's almost time for the movie to start!!!" He ran into the other room tackling Hiei to the ground. "We have to go now!!!" Hiei got up brushed himself off and looked at Kurama who sighed.

"We can take my car...We'll get their faster and hopefully before it starts" Zeichi's face lit up and they all hurried into the car, but as they were backing up Youko sat on the back of the car. Hiei and Kurama quickly got out of the car and walked over to him.

"We have to go now Fox!" Hiei said anger showing in his voice "I don't want to be late!" Youko looked at him with his seductive eyes.

"But I thought you hated taking part in Ningen activities Hiei" Youko replied his seductive tone angering Hiei more.

"I do! But I want to go see this movie with my brother! He's the most important thing I have at the moment!" Hiei growled.

"Please Youko, let us go" Kurama said his polite voice changing the look in Youko's eyes.

"Only if I can go to!" Kurama looked at Hiei a bit unsure of what to do. Hiei sighed and looked into the back seat of the car.

"Is it alright if Youko comes Zeichi? It's the only way we're going to get anywhere...The stubborn kitsune can really piss me off sometimes"

Zeichi shuddered then replied, "Alright he can come..." Youko smiled and jumped off the back of the car and into the seat beside Zeichi._ 'thank god there's three seats in the back! This way there's some distance between us' _Zeichi thought as Hiei and Kurama hopped into the front seat.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey Tatara here! Hope you liked the chapter, if you ask me I say Hiei is sort of OOC in this ficcy, but even more in this chapter...sighs Anyway Please Review!  
Kilala- did you tell them to review!  
Tatara- Yes I did!  
Kilala- M'k


	5. Screwy Ways

Discalimer- WE do not own any of the YYH (yu yu hakusho) or YGO (Yu-Gi-Oh) Characters in this fic. We do not own Blockbuster, and we are not the creators of DDR (Dance Dance Revoloution) or Karaoke Revolution. We also do not own the movie pirates of the Caribbean. We do not own the songs Night of Fire, Maxx unlimited, afronova or Addicted. Thank you for your time.

Chapter Five: Screwy Ways

Soon enough the movie was about to start and they all went down to get Youko, when they got there he had already left the only trace showing he was once there was the candy that Kurama got for him. Hiei sighed and looked around, soon a scream was heard from outside the theater the three ran out to see a silver fox with nine tails running around the building like a hyper puppy. Hiei mumbled something under his breath and Zeichi laughed slightly, while Kurama stared in shock.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten him the candy!" Kurama screamed as he ran after Youko, Hiei followed.

When Youko saw the two chasing after him he turned and started running in the other direction forcing the two to run beside each other as they chased after him. Youko finally looked at where he was going and saw Zeichi kneeling on the ground in front of him. He tried to slow down enough to turn but didn't have enough time, he was picked up by Zeichi and unable to get away.

Zeichi held onto the little fox youkai like a stuffed animal. Hiei smiled and ran his fingers through Zeichi's hair. Zeichi smirked, proud of himself. Handing the fox to Kurama, he ran back to the theater, just in time; for the credits had finished and the movie was just starting.

Hiei sat in the middle of Kurama and Zeichi, Youko still in fox form on Kurama's lap, sleeping, tails over his nose. The movie was quite loud. Damned surround sound. Zeichi looked completely into the movie. During the big fight scenes, Zeichi would stand up and act out the sword movements, nailing each one perfectly. Luckily he didn't bother anyone - since they were in the back row. Kurama laughed as he watched Zeichi, Hiei watched the movie, annoyed by the woman on the screen. After the movie had finished they went outside and Zeichi had to close his eyes slightly from the sudden burst of light. They started walking towards Kurama's car when an idea struck Zeichi.

"Shuuichi-chan, could you please take me to blockbuster? I want to rent something" Zeichi asked looking at Kurama sweetly with his cutest face on.

Kurama sighed and reluctantly said yes. Zeichi jumped up and hugged him tightly. Once they reached blockbuster Zeichi ran to the game section, remembering that Hiei had a playstation2 at his house. He picked up two games hiding them from Kurama's sight. He didn't have to worry about Hiei since he was in the car watching Youko. He went to the counter and paid for the two games then quickly got back in the car.

"What did you get?" Kurama asked as he sat in the front seat.

"I'm not telling you!" When they reached the house Zeichi ran out of the car and inside. "Who wants to play video games?!" He yelled, soon everyone was in the same room as him. "Will you play Hiei?" Zeichi asked kindly.

"No" Hiei replied.

"Please Hiei! I got these cause I wanted you to play with me!" Hiei looked at his brothers pleading eyes and sighed.

"Ok fine I'll play" Hiei said "Now what games did you get"

"I got Dance dance revolution and Karaoke revolution!" He said happily pulling out the two games along with two dance pads and a headset.

Hiei eyed the game. What was Dance Dance Revolution? He'd never heard of this game before. "Exactly HOW do you play this Zeichi?" asked Hiei stepping onto the dance pad.

"It's easy!" Zeichi stated, "All you have to do, is step the same way as the arrows, as they reach the top of the screen." Zeichi demonstrated, pointing from the dance pad, to the screen. Hiei nodded.

"So I have to....dance?" asked Hiei, going wide eyed.

"Yup!" Zeichi said. Hiei looked at the screen absentmindedly._ 'I Hiei Jaganshi, have to DANCE? In front of - all these people!?!? Breath Hiei - it's not THAT bad - Yes it is - no it's not - sure you just keep telling yourself that - Fine I will - feh! - hn.'_ Hiei argued with himself as Zeichi picked a song.

"Let's play Afronova!" Zeichi said clicking the 'A' button. Hiei nodded dumbly, choosing standard - assuming it was, well, standard, normal, etc. Zeichi gasped as Hiei picked his setting.

"Did I do that wrong?" asked Hiei looking dumbfounded.

"Well - it's - hard....." Zeichi said, explaining that light was even hard on this song.

"Oh..." Hiei gulped as the song started. Immediately, Hiei got the hang of the game, using his quick speed to his advantage.

Both Zeichi and Hiei passed with an A. As they went to the next round, many woot's and cheers were heard.

"Go Zeichi! Whoop Hiei's butt!" Joey Wheeler called.

"Ten bucks says Zeichi kicks butt!" Tristan yelled across the room.

Many bets were put in for Zeichi, few for Hiei, seeming as he had the least experience. Zeichi started looking through the songs again and stopped as he saw night of fire. He immediately hit the A button. Hiei looked at him then back at the screen and as the arrows started to cross the screen they both jumped into action Zeichi hitting all the buttons perfectly and Hiei began to use his speed to his advantage. After the song was finished Zeichi and Hiei both passed with double A's Hiei having more points. Zeichi turned and smacked Hiei in the head "Don't cheat!" Hiei looked at him oddly.

"I wasn't cheating!" Hiei replied looking confused.

"You're not allowed to use your damned speed!" Zeichi said angrily "It's called cheating"

Hiei folded his arms flatly across his chest, "How is it cheating - if I'm faster than you?" Hiei smirked, seeing that he'd won this small quarrel. "I beat you - get over it." Hiei stayed on the dance pad as Zeichi went to sand at the back of the line.

One after one, the boys who challenged Hiei fell to their knees in defeat. Dramatic ne? Hiei was once again up against Zeichi. The two glared at each other. Zeichi chose Maxx Unlimited, the hardest song on the game. The two went at it, moving their feet quickly. Seeing that Hiei was in the lead, Zeichi stuck his foot out, tripping the older fire youkai. Hiei quickly went to using his hands. As quick as he could, he got back up, loosing by one thousand points. The song ended, and the point total was counted. Zeichi beat Hiei by four single points the crowd cheered for Zeichi. Hiei smiled and ran his fingers through Zeichi's hair, before stepping down off the dance pad.

Zeichi managed to beat his opponents without a problem. Then soon sat on the ground finally getting bored of the game (is that even possible?) He stood up and put in karaeoke revolution and hooked up the headset. He set the game so everyone in the room could play then made it so all the rounds in the game were random.

"Oh just so everyone knows the rules are simple...all you have to do is sing along with the song and try to hit the notes!" Zeichi smirked then turned to face the T.V. as his song started. He began to sing along with it hitting the notes perfectly.

Hiei sat on the couch thinking _'wow I never knew Zeichi or anyone related to me could sing'_ Hiei smiled and listened to his brothers soothing voice, he only opened his eyes as the song ended and people in the room began cheering. His little brother had gotten 50,000 points and a platinum record along with 100% greats.

Next up was none-other than Hiei himself. He chose the song 'Addicted'. The music started, and he sang. Surprisingly, it was very smooth. He hit almost all the notes, missing one high one. Zeichi clapped as Hiei stepped down.

"You did great bro! I didn't know you could sing!" Zeichi said smiling brightly.

"Nor did I....." Hiei laughed, running his fingers through the younger fire youkai's hair. _'There I go again with the hair thing....' _More people played the game. Yusuke went up, having an oh-so-very smooth voice Kuwabara went up - nearly killing everyone. Kaiba had to literarily pull him off stage.

"Thank you good-night!" Kuwabara said with an Aussi accent. Joey wheeler went up, singing amazingly well - for a mutt. (yay go puppy!) Yami went up, singing well also. Yugi sang ok, but not as good as Duke Devlin.

More and More people went up, singing and laughing the night away. Once again, everyone crashed at the Jaganshi house. Sleeping in the spots they'd become so fond of . During the night Zeichi snuck out of his room to Hiei's. He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him, then as slilently as he could he got into the bed beside hiei hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hiei's.

"Night big brother" he whispered as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Come back! You can't just leave me here! Please Hiei come back I need you!" Zeichi screamed into the darkness of the night.

Hiei had taken off to the makai Kurama at his side leaving his little brother alone. He started running Towards the portal in front of him, but it was too late it had already closed. He sat on the ground his face buried in his hands.

"Don't worry young youkai" A familiar voice said through the darkness "I'm here for you" He felt Youko's hands wrap around his waist.

"Nooo!!! Hiei help me! I need to get away from him! Please!" Zeichi sat bolt up in bed.

Hiei was beside him holding him in his arms, everyone else in the house was in that room as well. he looked around and a blush crept across his cheeks as he realized that it had all been a dream and that he had most likely been crying out in his sleep. After having looked around, feeling more embarrassed than ever, he nuzzled his face deep within Hiei's shoulder, whimpering.  
Everyone looked at the two in confusion, everyone except Kurama.

"I KNEW IT!" Kurama exclaimed, pointing a finger at Hiei and Zeichi. Hiei arched a brow in confusion.

"What is it you know Kurama?" asked Hiei confused.

"You, Hiei, love this young one, MORE than just a brother...." Kurama's eyes darkened, now imagine lightning and maniacal laughter....yeah....I didn't like that thought either.

Hiei's eyes widened. When had Kurama figured this out? Why didn't he lock his door? Was he even dressed?! Hiei looked down, finding that only his shirt was off. Zeichi continued to whimper.

"I'm going to tell you all as nicely as I can...." Hiei said, glaring at everyone, mostly at Kurama. "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Hiei shouted. Everyone blinked, then ran out of the room, screaming like girls. "Kurama...." Hiei called into the darkness. "I know you're still there, show yourself." a demanding tone was head within Hiei's voice.

"As you wish." Kurama said, pushing himself off of the wall he'd been leaning against. "So I am correct, about you and Zeichi, am I not?" he asked, leaning forwards, inches away from Hiei's face.

Hiei growled, not saying anything, looking down at the younger youkai. "Yes.." he muttered quietly.

Zeichi looked at Hiei then turned to look at Kurama. "Kurama-chan" He began "We don't care for each other as just brothers! I look up to Hiei as both my older brother and my father, and he looks down upon me as his younger brother and son"

_'what is he doing? Does he really think he can trick him? Out of all my years never have I been able to hide something from Kurama, how could he?'_ Kurama smiled.

"I thought as much." Kurama turned towards the door "Oh and Hiei, I think Yami is starting to suspect something about you and Zeichi...He's been saying that you've been agreeing to things to easily." He left the room.

Hiei stared at his brother dumbfounded. _'He actually managed to trick Kurama, gods I think I'm about to faint'_ Hiei saw the smirk on Zeichi's face. If Hiei hadn't known the truth he wouldn't of been able to see through his brothers mask, When had Zeichi been so good at hiding emotions? from what he remembered Zeichi couldn't tell a lie if his life depended on it. Had all those years of being at his friends changed him? Had Hiei's absence somehow managed to Affect his brother's innocence? Zeichi looked up, pride within his eyes. He'd done something Hiei never could - trick Kurama. He'd never let Hiei live it down - he thought with a smirk.

"So Hiei, how'd I do?" Zeichi asked proudly.

"Well - for a beginner." Hiei said with a wink, running his fingers through the younger youkia's hair once again. _'Damn my fetish!'_ Hiei cursed.

Zeichi suddenly pinned Hiei's hands against the feather pillow . He began to expertly kiss the fire demon, making the older moan in a way he thought was never possible. Zeichi lapped the hot flesh of Hiei's neck, biting hard, then licking in a few places, making Hiei as his, and his only. Soon a scar would show up upon the soft flesh of Hiei's neck. Zeichi marveled at his art.

Straddling the elder youkai, Zeichi placed his hands on either side of Hiei Sucking softly on Hiei's muscular chest, he ran his fingers down Hiei's pants, finding something fun to play with. Hiei emit loud moans, groaning in pleasure. In the room below them, Yami awoke. _'Hmm' _thought the pharaoh, _'I wonder what they're up to'_ yami walked up the stairs quietly, stopping at Hiei's bedroom door.

Inside Hiei continued to moan as his brother claimed his body, his heart, and his virginity. Sweat poured off the two youkai. Zeichi tongued at Hiei's member, making the elder arch his frame.

"Z...Zeichi..." Hiei moaned. He couldn't find the words he wanted to speak. Zeichi lifted his head, a look of seduction over took his once innocent face.

"Mmm Hiei, you taste good." the younger youkai cooed. His hands finding Hiei's ass. Hiei arched his neck and back.

"Quit teasing!" he yelled. Zeichi looked offended.

"Now now, dear brother," his voice smooth and seductive, "Let us not forget your on the bottom, so therefore, you have no say-so." Zeichi's hands crept to Hiei's inner thighs. Moaning out into the darkness Hiei called his brother's name.

A knock was heard on the door and the two jumped in surprise and quickly struggled to get their close on. Hiei Heard a small click then the creaking of the door. He quickly pulled his pants and boxers up then turned to look at his brother. Zeichi was already fully clothed and lying down as if he were asleep. Hiei stayed sitting up staring at the door with a sleepy look in his eyes. The lights flickered on and Yami stood in the doorway.

"May I ask what you two were up to? I could hear loud moaning coming from this room" Yami said quietly looking at Hiei's squinted eyes.

_'dammit why did Yami have to hear us! We were having so much fun too!'_ Hiei gave Yami his evil death glare then replied.

"Try Seto and Joey's room, I always hear moaning coming from there!" Hiei looked down at his brother "Now hurry up and leave before you wake Zeichi! He's already had a bad enough night!" _'he sounds like yugi's mother'_ thought yami.

Yami leaned against the wall of Hiei's room, his arms folded across his chest. "Just remember Hiei," he said as he turned to leave, "I know the truth about you and Zeichi - no use denying it - I heard you moan Zeichi's name - hell I could tell you everything you said!" Yami snickered, "I have the ultimate blackmail upon you." with that final statement, Yami turned on his heels, pushing off the wall, leaving.

Zeichi looked at Hiei confused. "Why does EVERYONE have to ruin our damned fun!?!?" yelled Zeichi, thoroughly pissed.

Hiei shrugged, staring off at the door._ 'Yami knows....Kurama knows - I know he didn't believe Zeichi - he'd be a fool to. what the hell am I to do!?!'_ Suddenly a thought erupted in Hiei's brain. Tomorrow they shall all play the ultimate party game....Truth or Dare. Now everyone's secrets were to come out. And although it meant having to expose his and Zeichi's secret, to him, it was worth it. Wrapping an arm around Zeichi's waist, he pulled the young youkai towards his body. He breathed in Zeichi's sent deeply, nuzzling the soft ebon spikes of which was Zeichi's hair._'tomorrow Zeichi, tomorrow you won't have to hide you feelings anymore'  
_

Early the next morning the smell of bacon filled the air waking all the residents of Hiei's home. Hiei turned over to wrap his arms around Zeichi but he was no longer there._ 'wonder where he went'_ Hiei thought just as the smell of bacon flooded his room. He got up and walked down the stairs not bothering to put on a shirt. Once he got to the kitchen he saw lots of people sitting around the table eating. Zeichi handing them more bacon and pancakes when they as asked for more. He sat down on an empty chair at the end of the table soon enough a plate was in front of him, on it there was bacon and Pancakes. He looked up to see Kurama's smiling face.

"Good morning Hiei" Kurma said happily "It's nice to finally see you awake. Hiei looked at him oddly, then smiled when he saw Zeichi looking his way.

Kurama grabbed Yugi's plate for he was calling for another pancake - Kurama held the plate beside Zeichi and watched as Zeichi placed another pancake on it with two strips of bacon. He then placed it in front of Yugi again. Hiei looked around the room, searching for Yami. Once everyone was done eating, Hiei stood on the table, looking around at the room.

"Were' all gonna play Truth or Dare." he said simply. Everyone simply shrugged then sat down in a circle. "Ok, Yami, why don't you start us off?" Hiei said, his eyes flaring with anger and hate.

Yami nodded, "Ok then, Zeichi Truth or Dare?" _'Of course'_ Hiei thought, _'Pick on Zeichi...'_ "Do your worst dare!" Zeichi spat.

Yami nodded, telling him to make out with his brother, wile feeling him up. Zeichi shrugged and did as told. _'Ok Hiei, just don't moan and you'll be......oh GODS Zeichi! don't touch me THERE!'_ Hiei thought as Zeichi's hand fluttered over his member. It took everything in him to NOT moan or become aroused. As Zeichi's tongue darted deep within the moist chamber of which was Hiei's mouth, the younger one's hands slid up Hiei's shirt, brushing quickly past the erect buds upon the smooth chest. Once Zeichi's lips released Hiei's an uproar of clapping could be heard.

"Right on dude!" Joey said, patting Zeichi on the back. For once, Zeichi felt as if he didn't need to blush, for he showed his true emotions just then, although in front of everyone It still made no difference to him.

Zeichi looked around the room and his eyes landed on Yugi, _'the perfect victim'_ He thought to himself then spoke aloud "Yugi Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Yugi replied. _'Ok that didn't go according to plan...Must not panic...I know!'_ Zeichi smirked.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?!" Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Yugi. His face was completely red with embarrassment.

"At dominoe Higi when I stood up for Tristan and Joey I shit my pants" Everyone in the room began laughing and Joey and Tristan couldn't help but look a little disturbed.

Yugi then looked around the room and chose Youko. Youko smirked his sly expression turning to one of seduction.

"Dare" Youko said before Yugi had the time to ask. Yugi thought for a moment then looked at Youko with a menacing smile on his face.

"You have to kiss the carrot top!" Youko shuddered and looked at Kuwabara then slowly crawled over a slight whimper escaping his lips.

He grabbed his wrist and placed a kiss on his upper arm. He then crawled back over to his spot and chugged the last of his water.

"Hey! I said Kiss him!" Youko looked at him his sly expression making Yugi shudder slightly.

"I did kiss him, you're the one who didn't specify where" Soon Youko set his sights on Yami. "Hey Yami! Truth or Dare?"

Yami looked up suddenly then replied "Truth" Youko frowned but then smirked as a question crossed his mind.

"Tell us the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you" Yami sighed and blushed as Youko leaned back only to find there was nothing to lean on and fall flat on his back.

"In the tournament that Kaiba held I got an erection while dueling Merik" Everyone in the room gasped and a sad expression struck Zeichi.

"If it's ok I'm going to go to my room" Zeichi stood and left the room quietly going up to his room.

Hiei went after him, grabbing his wrists. "Come back down, I need you ..... to keep me sane." Hiei placed a kiss upon Zeichi's lips. "Why'd you leave anyway?" Hiei asked, tilting Zeichi's chin up level with his face.

"Merik.....I....loved him...." Zeichi let a tear fall from his cheek. "Why'd he have to die Hiei?!?" tears flowed off his warm cheeks.

Hiei pulled his brother into a loving embrace._ 'Am I glad he died?'_ Hiei questioned himself. _'Because I sure as hell ain't sad...i'm only sad... for Zeichi's lost, but he has me now - hell - I'd split the world in two if he were to ever .... now why the fuck would i do that ... he can love others...no he can't he's yours, and your his...he's your little brother....so?....so it's not right....who says!?!?'_ Hiei argued with himself as he held onto the crying Zeichi.

"I just don't know why he had to die...." Zeichi looked up into Hiei's eyes, not seeing the warm glow he was used to seeing - since they'd first kissed.

{{flashback}}

"Hiei...i'm...I don't know....why..." Zeichi struggled for words. Hiei brought his brother into a tight embrace. This was all so screwed up. He ran his fingers through Zeichi's ebon spikes, murmuring quiet words to him. Zeichi looked up - his crimson eyes getting lost within his brother's. "This is so screwed up .... but....." Zeichi placed a feather light kiss upon Hiei's lips.

{{end of flashback}}

_'Have I offended Hiei? Does he think I love/loved Merik more than him!?!? Oh gods, i hope not!'_ Zeichi looked up at Hiei once again. He deeply kissed him, letting Hiei know that he loved him with everything he had

"lets go back down to the To the party ok?" asked Hiei, whom had his warm glow back. Zeichi nodded, grabbing Hiei's hand tightly within his.

"I love you Hiei, more than you'll ever know."

Hiei's eyes softened even further, "And I you Zeichi." The two returned to the game, Yusuke choosing Hiei as the next victim.

"Hiei, Truth or Dare." asked Yusuke.

"Truth." _'score!'_ thought Yami, Yusuke adn Kurama.

"Is it true that you LOVE Zeichi like a LOVER?" Yusuke nearly died waiting for Hiei to reply.

".....Yes." Hiei said with a smile. "And if any of you fuckers have a problem with it - tell it to my dragon!" Hiei added with a yell, extending his arm for emphasis. Zeichi sat beside Hiei, a wide grin upon his face.

Hiei looked around the room for his next victim, his eyes locking with Kurama's "Truth or dare Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Dare" Replied Kurama. Hiei smirked slightly.

_'what should I dare him to do'_ He looked down at his little brother for a moment then back at Kurama who was smiling proudly at Hiei's delay.

"I dare you to act out you utmost deepest desire!"Kurama blushed as his jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"But I-" Kurama began.

"No buts!" Kurama sighed in defeat, then looked up at Hiei happily.

"Hiei I really should thank you, this way I don't have to suffer keeping it a secret" He began walking towards Hiei, a seductive look in his eyes and a sly smile on his face. _'Oh great what have I gotten myself into?'_ Hiei asked himself. Once Kurama was directly in front of Hiei he quickly turned His head and Kissed Zeichi lovingly while touching Hiei in-between his thighs.

"Threesome!" screamed Youko "Why is it you never let me in on this stuff Kurama?!" Youko was on his knees practically begging "Why can't you do something with the three of us instead of just those two?!"

Kurama grabbed Hiei's balls, making the fire youkai squeal out in pain. Straddling Zeichi, Kurama proceeded to forcibly kiss the younger of the two fire youkai. As Hiei got up to save Zeichi from Kurama, Youko grabbed him, pulling him down against the floor.

"Remember that game you taught me a long time ago," Youko's voice dripped seduction, "I believe it was called something like....bondage? Does that ring a bell?" Youko stripped Hiei of 2 belts binding Hiei's hands to a wall. "You get a front row seat - watch your precious Zeichi be raped - now that you know your dear youkia is Kurama's deepest desire - to rape your brother - to have him scream out your name as he steals away his purity." Youko laughed manically.

Hiei sat wide eyed. Wasn't anyone going to save Zeichi!?!?! Hiei strained, pulling as hard as he could. Hell - he even used the flame powers he had, but his binding wouldn't come undone. Hiei sat in horror as he watched Kurama push himself inside Zeichi. Zeichi screamed out in pain as Kurama pumped into the young fire youkai. Hiei kicked, tugged, everything.

"ZEICHI!!!" Hiei screamed. He looked around the room, "GET UP YOU FUCKERS! HELP MY BROTHER!" everyone seemed to be in shock. Youko licked Hiei's earlobe, chewing on a spike of hair.

"Now, now Hiei, you'll get your little fuck bitch back," Youko said comfortingly, "But first let Kurama have his fun." Minutes passed, feeling like hours. Zeichi's hands were tied behind his back, as he was thrown aside. Kurama re-clothed himself acting as if nothing had ever happened. Youko kept Hiei bound to the wall Zeichi curled up in a ball, his hands bound behind his back. He whimpered, frightened. Hiei sat shocked.

"FUCK YOU KURAMA! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR FUCKING ASS! THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER - SO ENJOY YOUR LAST FEW MINUTS FUCK-BAG!" Hiei screamed, finally burning the belt off his wrists.

Hiei untied his brothers wrists and held him in his arms lovingly. He could feel Zeichi's tears dampening his shirt as Hiei lifted him off the ground, being careful not to hurt his sore bottom. He glared at everyone in the room and carried Zeichi up the stairs to his room. Laying him down on the bed Hiei pulled out more clothes for Zeichi. He then left the room. Zeichi heard the sound of his brothers Katana being unsheathed and Kurama begging for his life. He then heard the sound of flesh being cut then everything fell quiet, had Hiei truly killed his best friend? Zeichi slipped off the bed and quietly began to descend the stairs once he could see into the living room he saw everyone's dead bodies on the ground and Hiei holding his Katana at his stomach.

"In the name of the seven hells I sacrifice myself for my brothers happiness" Hiei then shoved his Katana through his stomach, causing Zeichi to fall down the stairs in fright."Goodbye my love and only brother" Hiei then fell to the ground dead. 

That's when he woke up, he looked around the orphanage._'it was only another dream about Hiei, why is it he abandoned me?'_ Zeichi sighed and sat up he walked over to his door and pushed it open traveling down the halls he heard the voice of his foster mother then a kind and gentle voice that he didn't recognize. He moved closer to the room and listened quietly.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back in the morning. We can't let you take any of the orphans at this time of night!" Zeichi heard his foster mom say.

"Please, I assure you everything will be fine. My friend here is Zeichi's older brother and we would like to take him home" The kind and gentle voice replied. Zeichi heard a soft growl. He entered the room.

"Ummm....Silver-Moon-san, I'm awake I wouldn't mind leaving now" Zeichi said in his quiet voice, everybody turned to face him and Zeichi saw that Hiei had finally come back. He saw a smile on Hiei's face but it faded quickly.

"See! He said he didn't mind coming with us right now! So can we go already?! " Hiei yelled angrily.

"I guess it would be alright" she sighed and allowed the two boys to take Zeichi home. Zeichi quickly went into his room and grabbed his personal belongings. He looked at a picture he had of Hiei for a little while then as he stuffed it in his bag he left the room to meet up with the two boys again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeichi sat staring at the ceiling. "That was really screwed up" He said to himself "First We're playing truth or dare then I get raped by Minimino-san then Hiei kills himself then I'm back in my old orphanage at the day Hiei came back...I should really stop eating candy before going to bed" Zeichi sighed and put his head back on his pillow "Oh well at least I still have Hiei"

Hiei came into Zeichi's room to tuck him in. The younger fire youkai sat up and looked into Hiei's eyes.

"Hiei .... I don't know what's real anymore. I've had so many awful dreams....and many good ones...." Zeichi's hand caressed Hiei's cheek - as if to see if it was all real.

Hiei placed a hand upon Zeichi's. His eyes closed as he rubbed against it's warmth. Zeichi leaned foward, hardly breathing. Engulfing Hiei's lips with his, Zeichi kissed Hiei deeper than he ever had before. His tongue darting deep within the moist chamber of which was Hiei's mouth.

Hiei closed his eyes. He too had dreamed what Zeichi had dreamed --- as odd as it may be. As if they had shared some kind of psychic dream bond thing. Hiei ran his fingers softly through Zeichi's hair.

"I missed you so much Zeichi.....I'm so sorry..." Hiei sobbed, laying his head upon Zeichi's legs.

"It's alright Hiei" Zeichi said stroking Hiei's ebon spikes "all I care about is that your by my side and always will be" The two stayed like that for a long while and soon found themselves off in a deep slumber.

Hiei was awoken the next morning by an annoying voice that just so happened to belong to Kuwabara. Hiei sat up and looked at them.

"What do you want?!" He growled. Hiei sat up and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara try their best not to laugh. He rolled his eyes and stood up, he looked behind him to see Zeichi still sound asleep in his bed. "Get out of here!" Hiei said angrily as he shoved the idiots out of the room. He sent the two down into the living room and followed shortly after, He saw that Kurama was sat on the couch down in the living room as well.

"Good morning Hiei!" Kurama said with a smile "Sorry to intrude but Koenma needed to talk to us and knowing you he brought us all here!" Kurama smiled and Hiei glared at Koenma angrily.

Koenma quickly explained their mission not wanting to get the full furry of Hiei's evil death glare.

"Can I go to?" Hiei turned towards the stairs to see Zeichi looking into the living room. He sighed. _'great now Zeichi want's to come! Stupid Koenma!'_ Kuwabara, Yusuke and Koenma stared at Zeichi.

"Who's the runt?" Kuwabara asked still looking at what he thought was a small child that looked exactly like Hiei.

Hiei grunted and didn't answer. "My names Zeichi! It's nice to meet you all!" Zeichi smiled politely "May I have the honor of learning your names?" he asked looking at yusuke Kuwabara and Koenma.

Kuwabara went all super hero mode. "The name's Kazuma Kuwabara! Mighty Spirit Detective of the Makai!" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet ya kid." Bowing Zeichi greeted Koenma.

"And you must be Koenma, sir?" Koenma nodded with a smile.

"Nice brother you have here Hiei....too bad I can't say the same for you..." Koenma added his final statement under his breath.

"So what's this mission we have to do?" Hiei asked.

"Well......."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'k that was chapter 5, we had fun with that one.

T-Damn Youko and his obsession with bitches! Zeichi is not a female dog  
Youko: Zeichi is a sexy lil fuck bitch!  
T-Bitch means female dog!  
Youko: to me bitch means slave)  
T-Well the real way of saying salve is slave! Now use proper English Or I shall make you die in the damn story!! Which means you shall be gone forever! And Zeichi is not a fuck bitch)

K kills tatara for killing Hiei  
T-what?! I was only having fun!!! Oh and I'm sorry if I confused anyone...lol I can do that sometimes!  
K- yeah a LOT of times T- nah nah! anyways hope ya enjoyed it!  
K-again - it was done in an AIM chatroom we seem to prefer that.  
T- yeppers! how else would we write it!  
K-dunno -.-' Anywho T!  
K-Next chapter will be much luff and fluff with Hiei and Zeichi! hugglez Hiei  
T-lol I wonder what sick and perverted things you'll write Kilala!  
K- woo! lets have a BIG YAY for: rape, sex, and yaoi! w00! YAY T-ahh lets start the next chapter already!!


	6. New Found Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or YGO

Hiei, Zeichi, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking through the Makai dragging youko by the tail. They had been sent to kill the four saint beasts and Youko hadn't liked the idea much seeing's as he was close friends with Suzaku. Zeichi was walking close behind Hiei and the others, looking around at the surroundings. He stopped getting entranced by a pretty Makai plant that looked like a giant silver rose, he began walking towards it. He stopped in front of it staring at the beautiful silver petals that gleamed in the makai sun. He reached out a hand to touch it and as his soft fingers touched the silky smooth petals, millions of small vines came out of the ground wrapping around him keeping him still, Zeichi tried to scream for help, but one vine covered his mouth. He stared as a long green vine with a shape thorn like thing on the end of it started coming towards him. Youko turned on his heels, using swift speed, and his claws to free Zeichi from certain death. Zeichi looked wide eyed, stuttering.

"T...thanks." Youko nodded, placing him on the ground next to Hiei.

The older youkai nodded his gratitude, and then continued to press on. Once at Maze Castle, the team of men split up, Kurama going with youko, yusuke with kuwabara, and Hiei with Zeichi. After having gone far out of eyesight Hiei quickly turned, embracing Zeichi, trapping the younger's lips within his. He let go soon after, then continued to walk. Zeichi blinked for a moment then followed at Hiei's heels. _'What was that for?'_ wondered the young youkai. Hiei heard a slight yell off in the distance, then turned and began running to where he heard it. Zeichi looked at the black blur, and then the next thing he knew he was completely alone. Hiei ended up in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Apparently Kuwabara had just Kissed Yusuke. Hiei sighed and cursed under his breath then looked around. Hiei turned and began running as fast as he could back to where he left Zeichi. When he got there Zeichi was long gone. He looked for any trace of him and saw three sets of foot-prints his Zeichi's and someone else's.

"Suzaku..." Hiei cursed the name, sprinting off down the trail of foot prints.

Once deep within the forest, he saw Zeichi tied up, sitting in the middle of the forest. Hiei ran to save him, but Zeichi's eyes warned of a trap. Hiei stood puzzled, taking Zeichi's warning, using the utmost caution. As he released Zeichi, an arrow came at lightning speed, hitting Hiei in the shoulder. Hiei squinted his eyes in pain, not caring to pull out the arrow he grabbed Zeichi, running off down the trail, arrows flying, some hitting him.

Once safely out of the forest, Zeichi got out of Hiei's arms and looked at him, mouth falling agape. Hiei had about three arrows in his flesh, two being exit wounds. Zeichi struggled for words, wondering how to cope. Hiei fell to his knees, the pain suddenly catching up to him. Zeichi flew to his brother's side. The older youkai coughed up some blood. Zeichi noted that there must be internal bleeding, also noting that an arrow went through his gut. Zeichi looked around in a panic, he quickly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and ripped a long piece of it he managed to rap it around Hiei's waist twice covering the wound in his gut. He then looked around trying to see any sign of

the others. He thought he saw Youko and called out his name, but there was no answer and it soon disappeared like a mirage. He stood up and looked around again only to be grabbed by Suzaku. He tried to scream, but couldn't and soon found himself in a room made out of rocks, tied to one of the many pillars. About what seemed like hours later Kuwabara, Yusuke, Youko, and Kurama Came in Hiei was being carried by Youko.

Hiei made a noise - being the word "Zeichi..." he then collapsed off Youko's shoulder, hitting the ground with a loud thump, his head bouncing against the ground once.

Zeichi gasped, yelling out Hiei's name. Suzaku hit Zeichi's head, shutting him up. Kuwabara ran at Suzaku, spirit sword at hand. Within five seconds Kuwabara was kneeling upon the ground, a sword through his gut. Kurama gasped, pulling out a rose from within his many locks of hair.

With the words "Rose Whip" a large whip with many thorns appeared. Kurama whipped the ground for emphasis, the sound of a chain hitting the ground was heard. Suzaku laughed and beckoned Kurama to attack. After exchanging glances, Kurama leapt forward, whipping his weapon in a precise manner. Behind him, Yusuke prepared his spirit gun, Kurama ducked, flinging the whip at Sazuku's heels. Yusuke fired, hitting the demon full on.

Hiei sat up, using what little spirit and life energy he had. Pointing his arm at Suzaku, he muttered "Dragon of the darkness flame." A large dragon appeared, thrashing about, charging at the demon full speed. Suzaku's eyes went wide as Yusuke's spirit gun, Hiei's dragon, and Kurama's whip came at him all at once - their powers combining into one.

Zeichi covered his head, rocks and dust flying everywhere. When Zeichi opened his eyes once again he was in a different room. This time he was hanging from the ceiling, feet dangling down below him and wrists forced above his head. It was really hot in the room and when he looked down he saw a monster that sort of looked like a giant mountain cat wearing a toga of some sort. Beads of sweat poured down his face and as he tried to find the source of the heat he looked down at the ground and saw a pool of lava below him. He quickly looked away not wanting to think about how high up he was or what he could fall into. He stared towards an entrance the sound of footsteps running through stone halls could be heard and the next thing he knew the five rekai tantei were in the room, looking to be in perfect shape. all except Hiei. He seemed to have all his energy, but the look of his arm didn't seem too good, it had been burnt so bad that it was black. Zeichi bit his lip, he didn't want to think about what would happen next and all he could do was watch. Hiei looked around the room frantically for any sign of Zeichi and just when he was about to give up Byakko spoke.

"I shall give you six jumps to reach me. Every move you make will cost this boy to fall closer to the lava" He pointed at Zeichi, Hiei's eyes widened in shock as he saw his brother dangling from his wrists high above them. "Every time you move I shall cut one of these ropes forcing the child to come closer to a fiery doom" Kuwabara went to jump, but Hiei quickly grabbed him, putting his sword up to his throat.

"You move - you die." Hiei stated, "I shall do this, I can jump the fastest, and farthest." Hiei slid off his cloak exposing his wounded frame. Putting his sword back within its sheath, he prepared to jump with all he had.

Zeichi stared at his brother in amazement. Hiei was in bad shape. His eyes looked tired, and yet he still fought. After two jumps Hiei was one stone away from kicking some tiger butt. Byakko looked at Hiei with fierce eyes "Your quite a good jumper, but..." he paused, cutting three ropes instead of one; blowing apart the next stone, "Can you jump this far?"

Hiei looked at the large gap, a good 30 or 40 feet! He gulped, looking up at Zeichi. Zeichi gave a thumb up and a half smile. "I believe in you." he said, crossing his fingers when Hiei looked back at Byakko.

"I'll kill you!" Hiei yelled, jumping into the air. Byakko fired a green fire ball at Hiei, causing a huge explosion. Once everything had cleared away, Hiei was gone. Zeichi let a tear fall from his cheek into the pit of lava.

"Looks like your big brother didn't save you after all." Byakko said mockingly. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara sat watching in disbelief.

"Oh Byakko...." Hiei struck Byakko in the eye with his sword as the tiger turned around to face the voice. The large demon ran around, holding his eye, roaring in pain. As he swung a claw, he struck the last rope sending Zeichi down into the fiery pit. Hiei quickly ran, jumped, catching Zeichi in mid-air. Landing in a roll on a small stone pillar, Hiei hugged Zeichi close, untying his hands.

Byakko roared more, walking off the edge into the lava. Yusuke cheered, hugging Kuwabara. Kurama sighed in relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (time change)

After fighting two more saint beasts, the group wound up back at the Jaganshi residence, flopping themselves upon couches and chairs. Zeichi rubbed his wrists they were still sore from the ropes that had been around them earlier. They were bruised badly and had swollen up quite a bit. A knock on the door was heard and Hiei got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Yami and Yugi smiling happily with what looked like blockbuster bags in their hands. Joey and Kaiba with at least six two fours and Triston and duke looked completely clean. Hiei reluctantly let them in and Zeichi smiled at them kindly.

"Did you get a game I would like?" Zeichi asked hopefully.

"Well only if you like to Dance" Replied Yami pulling out DDR Zeichi thought about his dream he had been rather good at playing DDR in it, but truthfully he had never tried the game in his life. He sighed then replied.

"Yeah sure! Dancing sounds like fun!" Zeichi smirked "But how about we have a tournament and everyone bets on someone! And whoever wins the bet gets the money!" Youko and Hiei both smirked slightly, but Youko's attention was soon drawn to the millennium puzzle.

'_Shiny object! Must have- no bad fox your supposed to be nice now!- who cares all you have to do is reach for it he'll never notice- bad kitsune! Your supposed to be a rekai tantei not a thief!' _youko sighed in defeat _'damn I talked myself out of stealing again this has really gotta stop.' _Youko looked around, everyone was staring at him. He gulped, "Uh...did I say all that out loud?" everyone nodded. "Damn...." Youko walked off, ears flat against his head.

"Ooook then." Duke said, setting up the dance pads. "Who's ready to play?" Many "Me's" were heard.

Like in his dream, Zeichi and Hiei went up first. Hiei chose standard, Zeichi chose light, they played the song 'Afronova' both of them passing with AA's. As they went to round two, Zeichi chose maxx unlimited, Hiei switched to light - the beat being quite fast. Again they passed with AA's. On the third round, Hiei chose the song "Paranoia Kenct" both boys went to heavy. Zeichi won by 2 points - for Hiei had slipped up - getting one good. Zeichi passed with an A, while Hiei passed with a B.

Hiei stepped down, running his hands through Zeichi's hair. _'damn fetish......'_

Zeichi smiled _'yes I beat Hiei! Now all I have to do is beat everyone else and Hiei will get the money!' _Zeichi smiled slightly and was pulled away from his thoughts when Yusuke asked a sudden question.

"Umm...Zeichi have you ever played this game before?" Everyone looked at him, they had all been wondering the same thing but hadn't wanted to ask.

"Actually no I haven't..." Zeichi replied a small blush on his face "I dreamt about it once though...Hiei kicked my butt in it so I tripped him the next time I went up against him" He laughed slightly his shy quiet voice almost a whisper.

Everyone looked at him and Kuwabara's mouth had dropped open. Zeichi's face went even more red then he turned away quietly hiding his embarrassment. As the next opponent went to face him he was beaten badly. Zeichi always getting double A's and him only getting D's Yusuke's mouth went agape. How'd the runt beat him? Yami stepped up, him nearly winning. As the line moved, Zeichi kept winning. Hiei soon made it up to the front again. Most all of the bets went towards Yami, Duke, and Tristan.

None had gone to Zeichi. After having collected his winnings, Zeichi put up the game, pulling out the second. Karaoke Revolution. Hiei arched a brow, wondering what madness this game could possibly hold. Zeichi stepped up, sang amazingly well. Hiei's mouth fell open. His brother's voice was so smooth and seductive.

"Woo go Zeichi!" Yugi chanted. Zeichi blushed, and kept singing. Aceing the song with 50,000 points.

As fate would have it - Hiei went up - singing beautifully. Who knew he could sing so sexily? Zeichi smiled and clapped, cheering him on. Hiei had only scored 49,897 points. Duke went up, singing wonderfully. Kuwabara went up, breaking a wine glass with his voice. Everyone shuddered; Kaiba pulled him off stage, shoving Joey on it. He sang quite well, as did Yugi. Kaiba sang very sexily, Joey drooling all the while. Kurama went up - seducing most all with his ever smooth voice.

A little later on they brought out the 2 4 and began packing down beers everyone except for Zeichi, yes that includes Hiei! Instead of drinking Zeichi had gone into his room to sleep. He had made sure to lock the door just in case. About 2 in the morning he awoke to the sound of loud music and many people downstairs yelling. He silently went down the stairs to see a drunken Hiei and Kurama attempt to play DDR and the others were either lip-locked or screaming at each other. Zeichi started going back up the stairs he quietly opened his door and kneeled down on the floor with his hands just touching his bed, after he made sure to lock the door. He sat down talking quietly to himself or at least that's how it would seem to some people.

"Please Koenma, don't let anything bad happen to my brother or anyone else in this house tonight. I really don't want to repeat what happened in my dream, Koenma I would be at your service if at least this one thing could become true" Zeichi looked upwards out of his bedroom window. "Please I'm begging you" With that he laid his head on his pillow and went to sleep.

Around 4:00 A.M a pound was heard on Zeichi's door. He bolted up and ran to the door, finding a more sober Hiei. The little youkai wrapped his arms tightly around Hiei's waist, nuzzling his stomach. _'Thank you Koenma' _ Zeichi thought. Hiei picked up his brother, and then laid him on the bed. After removing his shirt, he laid down beside him, looking out the window. Zeichi looked at the ceiling._ 'Since it was all just a dream - I'll just have to wait for Hiei to open up to....' _Zeichi lost his trail of thought as Hiei wrapped an arm around him, pulling the younger youkai's body closer to his. Hiei nuzzled Zeichi's head, letting out a content sigh. Zeichi blushed now staring at the wall. _'ok, so Hiei does have feelings for me --- I wonder if he'd kill me if I kissed him....like I did in that dream...'_ Zeichi turned around, placing his lips upon Hiei's. Immediately Hiei opened his mouth Allowing Zeichi full access to his mouth. _'I guess not'_ Zeichi smiled, glad to see that Hiei had true feelings for him. He slid his tongue deep within the elders' mouth, his tongue trailing lightly over every gum and tooth Hiei moaned as Zeichi's knee grazed over a very sensitive place. Blushing, Hiei slid his hands up Zeichi's shirt. _'Hiei is timid? Hn. I would assumed him to be more....aggressive....' _Zeichi laughed mentally.

"Zeichi, I've been waiting for so long to get you back." Hiei said, placing light kisses upon the younger youkai's neck. "You see, the damned ningakai government took you away - saying I was unfit to be your guardian. I was - at the time being, hell I nearly blew up walmart trying to save Yusuke." Zeichi arched his neck and back. "I love you Zeichi, more than you'll ever know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (time change)

"Hey! Wake up Hiei!" Yusuke poked the fire youkai in the side, Hiei groaned and turned over to face Zeichi, the memories of the night before flooded his mind and he smiled "I said get up!" Yusuke poked Hiei's side more violently. Hiei looked at him and frowned.

"Get out of here Yusuke!" Hiei was about to hit him when he realized that the blankets were the only thing keeping Yusuke from finding out he was naked along with his brother "I'll be downstairs in a moment now leave!" Yusuke left the room leaving Hiei to get dressed. When Hiei got out of the bed Zeichi opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"What are you doing Hiei?" he asked yawning. Hiei looked at him and smiled pointing to a pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs, Yusuke just came and woke me up...Not exactly sure why, but whatever the reason I'm sure I'll be able to smack him for it!" With that Hiei opened the door and left closing it behind him. Zeichi got out of the bed and looked at the clothes Hiei had laid out. There was a pair of black spandex boxers a black pair of leather pants and a black leather shirt. Along with a pair of black socks. Zeichi put it on and went down the stairs, he didn't bother to do up the jacket, because -according to him- it took too much effort. As he walked into the living room he saw the house was completely clean, none of the drunks were left, infact the only people there were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Youko, Botan, Koenma, Hiei and himself. He sighed and sat on the arm of one of the couches, beside Hiei. Koenma began to speak.

"I'm sorry but, I have another mission for you boys already. This one includes alot of skill and stealth" _'wonder if it includes stealing'_ Zeichi, youko, and Hiei thought "I need you boys to go to a demons home in the makai. You'll have to retrieve an antidote and a grave poison and bring it back to me at the rekai palace without them knowing."

Kuwabara looked around utterly confused.

"So we're supposed to do WHAT exactly?" he asked. Kurama leaned against the wall, arms folded flatly across his chest. Yusuke held his arms behind his head, as if

in a leisurely state. Hiei stood, arms folded across his chest. Zeichi leaned against Hiei's legs, stretching slightly.

Tugging on Hiei's shirt, Zeichi asked, "Are we gonna steal something?" a smirk went to most everyone's face.

Koenma shook his head.

"Not technically, you're just - taking back - what was stolen from me - with out permission." Zeichi smirked happily and looked up at Hiei, a mischevious glint in his eyes. He looked away as Koenma started blabbing on again then once he was finished explaining about how much time they'd have he ran and jumped through the

portal Koenma had opened dragging Hiei behind him. When they landed in the Makai they looked around. Hiei growled slightly he didn't reconize this part of Makai, and wasn't exactly sure why he had never gone there before. He looked down at Zeichi and smiled slightly, but it quickly faded as the others appeared.

"Lets hurry up and get this over with!" Kuwabara yelled "I'm sick and tired of having to come here all the time!"

"Stop being such a baby Kuwabara! Just because your scared doesn't mean you have to ruin the adventure for everyone else" Yusuke said elbowing Kuwabara lightly.

Again Hiei growled. Today was NOT a good day for him.

"Come on children - lets go." he muttered, sprinting at high speed up the mountain side, Zeichi on his back.

"What got up his ass?" asked Yusuke. Kurama shrugged. Once they were all together again. Hiei laid down some orders.

"Don't quarrel anymore - it's too friggin' annoying." Hiei yelled at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Don't get in my way - I'm not in a very good mood as you can tell." Kuwabara muttered something, Hiei's katana immediately flew to Kuwabara's throat. "After this mission I'll most likely kill you." Hiei said, a smirk crept to his lips. _'That should be fun'_ Zeichi looked up at Hiei. Anger and hate struck his every move.

'_why is he like this?'_ thought Zeichi. Soon they were on their way again, Hiei following close behind Youko, since Youko knew his way around these parts. When they reached the top of the mountain Zeichi walked over to the edge and looked at their surroundings.

"There isn't much here" He said keeping his eyes open for any sign of a demon home. Hiei came and stood beside him. "See anything Hiei?"

"unfortunately no..." Just then Zeichi spotted something in bright pink move towards the side of a mountain just across the grassy field in front of them.

"I saw something move! It went into the mountain side over there!" He pointed to the mountain. "It was bright pink too!" Zeichi sprinted forward at amazing speed. Hiei looked on in amazement. _'why you little shit....when did you....how did you....' _ Hiei shook the thoughts from his mind. His questions would have to wait. Speeding along-side Zeichi, they chased the bright pink thing. Soon enough, Youko tackled it to the ground. It was a female fox demon - kitsune - and a sexy one at that. Hiei tackled another one, pinning it to the ground. Youko murred loudly, licking his chops.

"They're quite sexy ya know." Zeichi nodded dumbly, awestruck by their beauty. _'Hiei should take me to the Makai more often!'_ Zeichi shook his head.

Get off of me!" one of the kitsune's growled. She quickly turned, throwing Youko to the ground. Once back on her feet, she dusted herself off - waiting for he sister. Hiei wouldn't let go so easily. The other kitsune had to use her plant magic in order to get the fire youkai off her. The two sisters stood side by side - both looking nearly identical.

"State your names!" Zeichi demanded, cutting Hiei free from the plants in which he was bound to.

"Kaimei." said the first simply.

"And I'm Tatara." They both wore tight black tanks, and tight low rise jeans. Both had long blond hair - Kaimei differing from Tatara by having silver tips. The fur upon their ears and tails were exactly the same - again Kaimei having silver tips.

Tatara had Amethyst eyes, while Kaimei had sky blue ones. Accessory wise - Tatara only wore one belt. Kaimei wore two, one looking as if it were to fall off. Both wore thick black collars, Tatara having gold chains, and Kaimei having chrome chains dangling from thier neckware. Youko drooled, his large bushy tail swaying.

"You are such a fox Tatara-San!" Youko cooed. Kurama also swooned over the lovely fox girl. Yusuke and Hiei looked on in awe at Kaimei, her tail and hips swaying seductivly. Kuwabara and Zeichi looked on in confusion.

Was everyone under some type of spell? Sure they were VERY SEXY but still, how could they get HIEI of ALL PEOPLE to drool? Zeichi shook his head. Hiei Jaganshi NEVER swooned over a woman! So what the hell was going on? Within the hand of Tatara laid a bottle of bright pink. So this was the bottle they were after. Zeichi poked Hiei's arm and pointed towards the bottle in Tatara's hand, Hiei looked at what he was pointing at and smiled. He looked towards Youko and connected a mental link between them. _'Youko get the bottle from the one with amythest eyes' _Youko looked up and walked towards Tatara starting a small conversation with her while the others kept Kaimei busy. Youko took Tatara away from the rest of the group. Leading her deep within the forest Youko and Tatara walked on. Stopping in a small clearing Youko continued his conversation. The two sat across from one another, each smiling lightly.

"So where do you come from? A fox like you must come from a very nice place." Youko smiled, tilting his head to the side.

Tatara thought for a moment, then replied, "My mother and father abandoned Kaimei and I - so I have no clue." Youko's face saddened momentarily.

Tatara quickly added, "But we don't remember them at all - so it doesn't bother us - don't pity my sister and I." she glared at his sad face.

Tatara stood up "Why don't you try talking to Kaimei...She might like you more than me...Oh and if you were hoping to get this away from me. Though luck" Tatara began walking back through the forest towards the others.

Youko stood up his ears pulled back in defeat. Walking back he tried to think of why she didn't like him, he was a fox just like her! What was it about him that she didn't like. When he looked up he saw Tatara Kaimei and the others sat talking peacefully as if they had been friends for years. Youko sat down between Kaimei and Kurama, looking up at Hiei, then looking at the ground after getting a scornful look. _'why does he always do that to me?! At least I tried!'_

"So why did you girls take the poison and antidote anyway?" Kurama asked out of nowhere.

"We just wanted to play a little game with someone!" Kaimei replied, a childish hint to her voice "We thought it would be fun if our master thought we were going to die because then he'd let us go, and we could be free again!" Tatara thought for a moment.

"Besides its no fun being locked up and not able to see the world!" Tatara looked at Kurama "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes I guess I would have to..." Kurama sighed "but after you got away and were back to perfect health where would you go?"

"Well we were planning to come visit the amazing spirit detectives so we could apologize, but I guess we don't need to do that anymore..." Tatara looked at the ground sadly "I would still like to see the ningen-kai though"

Hiei looked up, a slight smirk on his face. "That could be arranged." The group looked at him until he spoke again, "Koenma said retrieve the antidote and potion, which we're technically doing if we bring them to visit the spirit detectives main office, then they could come back with us to the ningen-kai. Back to my house."

Kaimei smiled, leaning towards Hiei, "You'd lets us reside in your home for a while?" Tatara also had a smirk play upon her lips. _'This should be fun'_ she thought.

"Yeah that's a great idea Hiei." Zeichi said with a fake smile. _'not a good idea - bad idea - worst you've ever had - etc.'_

"Alright then." said Youko standing up, brushing off his tail and behind, "Let us be off then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(time change)

"Oh Koenma! We're back!" yusuke called once they reached Koenma's office.

"Really? That was quick I thought it would have been a bigger cha-" Koenma stopped short as he turned around and saw the two female kitsune's. "Friends of yours Youko?" He asked looking over the two slowly.

"Not exactly..."Youko replied "Met 'em along the way. Thought we'd fulfill their dreams. He pointed to the pink bottle, they wouldn't let us have it so we brought 'em here so they could give it to you" Koenma smiled

"And who's Idea was that?" He asked taking the two bottles away from the girls.

"Hiei-san suggested it, he said we could stay at his home for a while" Replied Kaimei.

"Ok but you don't have too long. I'll send you girls back in two weeks time"

"Thank you Koenma" Youko said as he left the room and was teleported back to Hiei's home.

"I'll show you two around" Zeichi said taking the girls up the stairs " This is the spare bedroom I'm hoping you girls don't mind sharing"

"Of course we don't mind!" Kaimei said a cute smile on her face, Zeichi faked another smile and continued to show then around.

"This is my room," he said pointing to the door on his right, "and this is Hiei's" He pointed to the door on the left. "The bathroom is the door at the end of the hall and this is the computer room, Hiei hates this room" he closed

the computer room door and took the girls back down stairs "As you probably know this is the living room" He walked into the kitchen "This is the kitchen and that door there leads to the basement" He walked out the back door "This

is the backyard...And as you can see we have a pool.."

"Ummm...What's a pool" Kaimei asked in confusion.

"It's what we swim in when we're not near a lake or ocean"

"Oh ok!" They smiled and Zeichi took them back into the living room.

"Kurama-san!" Tatara said jumping on his back "I want to go swim in the pool! Will you come?"

Kurama looked at Tatara with a blank expression. "Have you a bathing suit?" he asked. He then received a 'what?'. Sighing he explained.

"Oh..." Tatara said, with a pout. "Can't I just swim nude? Like in the makai?" Kurama's eyes went wide.

"N..no. You can't do that..."

"Why not Kurama-san? I do it all the time." Tatara said, starting to lift off her shirt. Kurama pulled it back down.

"Uh...how about we go get you a swimsuit then...." Tatara jumped into Kuri's arms, placing a light kiss upon his cheek - which made him blush a bright red.

"Thank you Kuri-san!"

_'Kuri?'_ thought Kurama.

"Hiei, could I borow your car keys?" asked Kurama. Hiei arched a brow slightly.

"For what?" he asked

"Tatara would like to swim in your pool - but she doesn't own a swimsuit." Kurama explained.

Kaimei entered the room laughing from the joke Zeichi had told her. "Hiei-san, Your brother is very funny!" she said with a smile. She looked at the keys in Kurama's hand with a smile. "What are those

shiny things you have there?" she asked.

"Keys, for Hiei's car, which allows him to get to places faster than walking." Kurama explained. Kaimei nodded

"I see."

"Kurama-san said he's going to get me a....erm...." Tatara struggled for the word.

"Swimsuit." Kurama finished.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Also known as a bathing suit." Zeichi stated.

"Don't confuse them." Hiei said, laughing after having looked at Tatara and Kaimei's blank expressions.

"What's a bathing suit used for?" asked Kaimei still confused.

"Cloths for when you bathe in the 'pool'" Tatara explained.

"You bathe with clothes on here?" asked Kaimei confused.

"No" Zeichi replied "We wear swimsuits, and swim trunks when we go swimming like outdoors or in a public area. We take our bathes in the nude and on our own, up in the bathroom..."

"Oh, ok now I get it" Kaimei said smiling "Can I go to?"

"Sure, I don't mind buying both of you one!" Kurama replied with a smile on his face "When we get back I want you all to be ready to go for a nice swim!" Kurama turned to leave when Zeichi tugged on his sleeve.

"Shuuichi, You'd never see me ready to go for a swim!" Zeichi had an embarrassed look on his face.

"And why is that?" Kurama looked at him a sweet smile on his face.

"Well because I've never owned any swim trunks in my life and I don't plan to..."

"Why don't you get a swimsuit then?" Tatara said.

Kurama laughed slightly "Swimsuits are only for women and young girls, males wear swim trunks"

"Oh...that's odd"

Kurama laughed again and looked back at Zeichi

"Why is it you don't own a pair?"

"Because I don't know how to swim and to me it would be a waste to buy one when you don't need it..." Kurama started at him shocked then smiled.

"How about you come with me and I'll buy you a pair...Then when we come back I'll teach you how to swim."

Zeichi smiled. "Thank you Kurama-san!" he hugged kurama tightly.

"Alright Hiei we're off." Kurama stated

Hiei smirked, "Make sure ya get the bikini type of bathing suit." Kurama, Hiei and Zeichi all laughed, but Kaimei and Tatara stared blankly.

"What's a bikini?" asked Kaimei

"It shows most all your back, legs, arms, and stomach." Kurama explained.

"And sometimes most of your brea..." Hiei's hand flew to Zeichi's mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(time change)

Once at the store the group found the bathing suit racks.

"Look at this one." Tatara exclaimed, holding up a black bikini.

"That would look lovely on you Tatara-san." Kurama smiled, "Why don't you go try it on in the fitting rooms over there."

Tatara hugged Kurama tightly, "Thank you Kuri!"

Kaimei looked around, finding a similar black bikini, but this one having Hawaiian style shorts. "I shall go try this one on with you Tatara."

The two girls left, leaving Kurama to help Zeichi. Choosing a pair with dark gray bottom and black rimming, Zeichi went to the men's fitting room.

The three walked out, modeling their swimwear to Kurama.

"I really like this Kurama-san!" Tatara said twirling around in a circle.

"So do I." Kurama grinned.

"Zeichi dose this suit me?" asked Kaimei.

Zeichi nodded, "Yes, very much so!" he smiled happily.

"You look nice, but how come you don't have a top?" asked Kaimei, pointing at Zeichi's exposed chest.

"Boys don't need tops, only trunks, it's a long story." Kurama explained.

"Go change back into your clothes, and bring these with you, I shall pay for them at the check out." Kurama said.

The three went back to change, each bringing their new clothing along with them. Kurama paid for the clothes then walked outside. The group followed at his heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(time change)

Once back at the Jaganshi residence, they changed back into their new swimwear.

"How do you like them Hiei?" Zeichi asked standing in-between Kaimei and Tatara.

"You three look nice" Hiei stated "I'm just waiting for fox and Kurama to finish getting changed" Hiei was sat on the couch his black cloak the only thing on other than his swim trunks.

Soon Kurama and Youko walked back into the room Kurama wearing a black pair of swim trunks with vines coming from the bottom heading towards the top every now and then, there'd be a rose or a rose bud somewhere along the vines. Youko on the other hand was wearing a silver Speedo. Zeichi laughed slightly and turned around trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Youko what the hell are you wearing?!" Hiei asked slightly angered.

"What does it look like?!" Youko replied growling.

"Please Youko go put on a normal pair of swim trunks..."Youko growled and walked out of the room mumbling he came back in wearing black swim trunks with a sliver fox trotting along on them leaving behind muddy paw prints. Kaimei and Tatara laughed.

"That's so kawaii!" They said in unison. Youko smiled proudly, then looked at Hiei "Aren't you coming with us, Hiei?"

"Yes" Hiei stood up throwing his coat on the couch revealing a dark purple pair of swim trunks with a black dragon on the front twirling around to the back, then around the left leg. It's eyes glowed a fiery red. Zeichi smiled and stood beside Hiei as they walked out into the backyard. Everyone jumped into the water, all except for Zeichi instead he sat on the edge of the pool his feet dangling into the water.

Kurama swam over to him "Come on in Zeichi! I'll hold you up" Zeichi hesitated slightly then jumped into Kurama's arms. Kurama started heading away from the edge of the pool "Now just stay calm and lie down" Zeichi did as he said.

"There..." He heard Kurama's voice at his head and opened his eyes "Your floating, see" Kurama held up his hands. Zeichi smiled slightly and tried to sit up as something furry tickled his back, Kurama grabbed hold of him as he began

to sink. "You have to be more careful"

"Sorry, something tickled me" Zeichi looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright don't worry about it" Kurama let go of Zeichi and held onto his arms "Now just keep your head above the water and kick your feet, Zeichi did so and Kurama started walking back still holding onto Zeichi. "Good now move Your hands like so" Kurama demonstrated the arm movements for the front crawl then grabbed hold of Zeichi's waist. Zeichi did as he said and Kurama smiled "Now do all those things at the same time" Zeichi did and Kurama let go, he watched as Zeichi swam over to the wall, he then turned and looked back, an expression of shock took over his features.

"I-I did that on my own?" Kurama nodded and Zeichi smiled. Zeichi swam the pools width twice, fully enjoying himself. "Thank you Kurama!" Zeichi said, clinging to Kurama.

"Your welcome Zeichi."

Kaimei swam under Hiei, tugging on his foot hard, pulling him under with her. She smiled swimming away. Hiei swam after her. A game of chase started, Tatara, Youko, Kurama and Zeichi all joined. As Zeichi was swimming away from Hiei, he hit Kaimei head on. The two swam up to the top, rubbing their heads.

"Sorry Kaimei-san!" Zeichi said quickly, a blush appearing upon his face.

"No worries." she poked his arm, "And now your it." Kurama and Tatara soon teamed up. The group played for hours, racing, Marco polo, tag, You name it they played it.

At about 2:00 in the afternoon Zeichi headed off to the shower while everyone still played. Zeichi walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him, His eyes were red from swimming in the pool and his hair was a mess, black strands of hair sat beside his face while others criss, crossed on the top of his head. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, he didn't want a hot shower so he didn't use much water just enough to make it a reasonable temperature for a cold shower. As the shower started up Zeichi looked into the mirror once again. His muscular frame had drops of water streaming down it. He walked away from the mirror and took off his swim trunks casting them aside he stepped into the shower. He stood facing the water, eyes open, this way he could get the chlorine out of his eyes, soon after he turned around, his ebon spikes laying flat against the sides of his face He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hand then put it down again, he began to place the shampoo in his hair moving his fingers in a circular motion so it get the dirt out of his hair better. He rinsed out his hair then grabbed a bottle of conditioner after massaging it into his hair and scalp he waited a couple of minutes before rinsing it out.

Zeichi heard a thump on the door, assuming it was Hiei, he hollered, "Come in." The person outside the door slid a paperclip in the door, unlocking it. Walking to the shower, the person moved the curtains aside, jumping back in shock. Zeichi's eyes went wide, he quickly pulled off the curtain, wrapping it around his nude figure."K....Kaimei?!?" he asked.

She nodded with a small smirk, "Yep, that'd be me."

Zeichi looked around for a towel, "Hand me that towel behind you." he said, pointing to the fluffy white cloth.

Kaimei did as told, handing him the towel. "Why are you blushing?" she asked confused.

Zeichi shrugged, "Turn around." he ordered.

Kaimei frowned. "Why? You have a nice body, you should let people see it more often." Zeichi blushed a bright red - but said nothing. Kaimei inched closer to Zeichi, placing a hand softly upon his cheek. Zeichi closed his eyes, relaxing deeply._ 'must be another spell....your just saying that....no I'm not....yes you are....' _Zeichi argued with himself. He placed a hand gently upon the kitsune's. Kaimei's other hand lifted to Zeichi's chin, raising his head. Icy blue met fiery red eyes.

Zeichi shook his head taking his hand off of Kaimei's.

"Could you please leave the room?" Zeichi said looking at her scornfully "I need to get dressed" He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist making sure that the curtains covered him until he did. He then pushed Kaimei out of the room. He then closed the door and sat with his back against the door. He thought about what had just happened, and as he stood up to leave he noticed that the only thing about him that was still wet was his hair. He sighed and left the room, walking down the hall to his bedroom he heard Kaimei arguing with Tatara. _'That has to be the fifth time that's happened' _Zeichi thought as he opened his bedroom door. He looked through his drawers and grabbed out a pair of black boxers and socks. He then went into a different drawer and grabbed a black shirt. Then he went to his closet and grabbed out a baggy pair of black sweats along with a big baggy black sweater. He put them on and got dressed. After that he went over to his desk and grabbed a brush he brushed his hair and frowned as his spikey hair stayed straight and down. He'd have to fix that later for now he prefered it down. He pulled on the hood to his sweater and

walked down the stairs entering the main room of the house. Hiei came from the pool laughing hard, Kaimei in his arms. _'When had she gone back down to the pool?' _Zeichi thought. Kurama sat on the couch, Tatara snugly within his lap, her head resting lightly upon his shoulder. Zeichi blinked a few times, shook his head, then walked over to Hiei. Tears stung his eyes as he watched Kaimei pull Hiei into a sweet kiss. Zeichi stood in front of the two, a tear rolling down his cheek. Grabbing Kaimei,

Zeichi threw her onto the ground. Hatred, anger, fear, sadness, and confusion relevant to his face, voice and action. Hiei felt guilt deep within his stomach.

"Z....Zeichi...?" asked Kaimei confused.

"Shut up!" Zeichi yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, "You come into my home, take over Kurama-san, Youko-kun, and Hiei-sama. You walk in on me in the shower, then you kiss MY lover?" Zeichi yelled, his hands balling into tight fists. "Hiei-sama is mine, I claimed him." Zeichi stated, pointing at the scar upon Hiei's neck. The older of the fire youkai sat shocked.

"Zeichi-san, are you alright?" asked Kurama, tossing Tatara off his lap. Tatara and Kaimei sat dumbfounded. Why wasn't their plan working? What WAS their plan?

"Get out of this house," Zeichi warned, "Now. Or I'll MAKE you leave." Zeichi cracked his knuckles, stepping towards the two female foxes. A dark aura surrounded him, black and purple flames flickering within his eyes. The two girls stood up looking at Zeichi frightened.

"I'm sorry Zeichi-san I didn't mean to take up all of Kurama's time...I'll leave him alone it you want" Tatara said shrinking down into a small ball "Kick Kaimei out she's the one that kissed Hiei-san!"

"Tatara!" Kaimei yelled angered by her sisters reaction. Zeichi stared at them, flames evoking his entire body.

"NO! I want you both out now!" He Was near enough to attacking the two, but Hiei placed a hand on his shoulder

"Zeichi calm down" The flames evoking Zeichi disappeared "They weren't trying to hurt you. That kiss Kaimei gave me meant nothing" Hiei smiled sadly.

"Please Zeichi, you have to understand, the two girls have been enslaved all their lives and they are just trying to have some fun! They only have two weeks here so let them stay till then. You'll see they are very nice girls" Kurama said sighing. Zeichi looked around the room at everyone's faces, they all seemed to show the same emotion sadness and pity. He pushed Hiei's hand off his shoulder and ran into his bedroom slamming and locking the door behind

him. He fell onto the bed and burst into tears.

Hiei fled up the stairs and began pounding on Zeichi's door. "Zeichi!" Hiei yelled, "Let me in!!! Zeichi!!!" Zeichi only buried his face deeper into his pillow. Giving up an hour later Hiei sat down, his back against the door, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Zei...Zeichi..." Hiei breathed into the darkness of the hall. Zeichi lay near the door, staring at it.

"Hiei..." Zeichi said aloud. Hiei quickly turned.

"Yes Zeichi?"

"Do you hate me for what I did?" Zeichi asked, staring at the door.

"No, I could never hate you. I love you. You know that." Hiei answered.

"Hiei..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything....."

"You don't have any reason to be sorry. Could I ask you something Zeichi?" asked Hiei, laying down on the ground.

"Sure."

"How'd I get that scar? I dreamt it, so you couldn't have.....Unless.... Zeichi was it all real?"

"I don't know....I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Ok."

"Can I come in now?"

"Heh. Sure." answered Zeichi standing up, unlocking the door. He opened it and was immediately presented with a warm embrace.

Meanwhile in the living room things were quiet.

"Maybe we should leave...I mean Zeichi-san doesn't want us here and he does live in this house" Tatara said sadly. Kurama and the others looked at her "Could you take me to see Koenma? I want to go home I don't really care if Kaimei comes with me either"

"No Tatara, please stay" Zeichi said everybody turned towards the stairs "I'm sorry I exploded like that...I'm just not used to sharing Hiei or anybody else" Zeichi smiled at the two sweetly "You can stay as long as you like! I wouldn't mind showing you around at all!"

The two girls smiled and hugged Zeichi. "Thank you Zeichi!" They said in unison as they let go.

"The only thing is, you guys would attract alot of attention so..." he looked over at Youko "How do you hide you tail and ears again?" Youko smiled.

"You use illusions see!" In an instant his tail and ears had disappeared, Kaimei and Tatara smiled.

"If you want we can just shape-shift" Tatara said smiling.

"We'd look exactly the same just we wouldn't have to bother with our tails and ears" Zeichi smiled and nodded, the two girls did as they said they would and somehow looked even more appealing.

"I was going to take you two to the mall...It's a big store filled with lots of things you can buy! Me, Hiei and Kurama can bring some money and show you two a few neat things!" The girls nodded, it sounded like fun.

"Do we look good?" asked Kaimei and Tatara in unison.

"YES!" the four men answered.

Once at the mall Tatara and Kaimei dropped their jaws. It was SO LARGE, and there were so many people! The group immediatly headed towards Spencer's, but had already attracted another group of men.

"Look at them, they're foxy!" said one with a Mexican accent.

Tatara looked confused, "Didn't we cover our tails and ears?" she asked Kaimei. The other girl nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Should we teach them a lesson?" asked Kaimei. Kurama's eyes went wide. Great - just what they need. Even MORE attention as two girls beat up a group of men with ease. Kurama quickly wrapped an arm around Tatara's waist.

"We should be going hun." Kurama said pulling her by the waist. Tatara quickly caught on.

"Alright then."

Youko ran his hands up and down Kaimei's sides, "We should go too."

Kaimei nodded, glaring at the men, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Hiei grabbed Zeichi's wrist and pulled him along.

"Aww Hiei, how come we couldn't play along like Tatara and Kurama, and youko and kaimei did?" Zeichi asked confused.

"Because they'd just think it was....weird. They look down upon .... our type of love."

"What do you mean?"

"They'd call us ... gay."

"What's 'gay' mean?"

"It's hard to explain......"

"Hey guys come on!" called Tatara. The two fire youkai ran to catch up with the group, Zeichi still very confused.

They passed by a store called Clairs and Tatara stopped in her tracks.

"Can we go in there Kuri?" She asked staring at all the shiny objects.

"Uhh...Sure" He said looking back, the group of guys were following them. _'great the girls have stalkers' _he thought to himself as he led Tatara around the store.

"Ohhh!! I like this" She picked up a heart locket, it was gold with a silver rose on it, she stared at it in awe, it was shiny and pretty. Perfect to her.

"If you want it I'll buy it for you," Kurama said smiling, he took the necklace from Tatara and went to the checkout counter to pay. Once he did he waited for Kaimei to finish looking at the shiny objects once she had finished they quickly left the store heading towards Spencer's still. Soon they reached the store and as they looked around Kurama noticed that the group of guys from before still followed them, they didn't enter the store, but instead they sat on the benches talking to one another waiting for them to leave.

"So Tatara-sama, did the doctor say if you were pregnant or not?" asked Kurama with a smirk, glancing at the awe struck faces of the gang.

"Uh....Yeah....He said I....may have....uh....lost the baby."

Hiei fought to hold back his laughter, "Oh that's just terrible Tatara."

"Kaimei and I already had one, but we had to give it away to the adoption center down the road." Youko said with a small smirk.

"Whoa man, these dudes are really screwed up, lets go find some other chics." said the leader of the gang. They walked off.

A few members hung around, just to make sure they weren't bluffing. Kurama rolled his eyes, "Tatara-san...." he said with a smile, "Would you marry me?" he asked, getting on one knee.

Tatara giggled, bringing him into a tight hug, "I'd love to koibito!"

The rest of the gang members ran off to tell their leader.

"Finally, I thought they'd NEVER leave." Zeichi said with a laugh. Nice show Tatara and Kurama.

Tatara arched a brow, "Who said anything about a show?" Kurama gulped. This girl, thought he had REALLY proposed to her?

"Uh...Tatara-sama..." Youko tried to explain.

Kurama bit his lip, not knowing how to put it.

Tatara laughed "See your expressions is the only thing amusing me right now" She walked out of the store and waited for the others to catch up "Kurama-san, I love playing tricks!" Hiei almost tackled the girl to the ground, but was held back by Zeichi. Hiei growled slightly then stopped as he noticed another gang staring at them. He poked Youko and Kurama, then pointed at them.

"They don't look to nice" Kurama said a little frustrated by all the attention they were getting "Lets keep walking I want to show you girls the arcade!"

"Arcade?" They asked in unison. Kurama laughed and Zeichi jumped up onto his back.

"Do the have DDR there?!" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, my little friend they do!" Zeichi smiled evilly and looked at Hiei an identical look on his face. They headed towards the arcade followed by the new gang once they got there they saw people already playing the game. When they got closer they saw a white haired boy in a light blue and white stripped shirt with a navy blue pair of pants on playing against Kuwabara. Kuwabara was loosing by quite alot of points, the kid he was playing against seemed to be really good. Once Kuwabara stepped down in defeat the boy turned around and stepped off the dance pad, Yami and Yugi were talking with him quietly and Zeichi ran over to him.

"Ummm excuse me sir, but would you mind playing a game of DDR with me?" He asked innocently. The boy smiled.

"Sure I wouldn't mind at all!" His British accent flowed smoothly off of every word he spoke. They stepped onto the dance pad and put in the money to play. They started off with an easy song called Butterfly, both passing with the highest score possible. They then went into a harder song Afronova. Both passing with double AA's. The white haired boy chose Paranoia Survival, again both passing with A's. Since they passed three songs with A's, they got a bonus round. Zeichi took this chance to play Sakura. Zeichi and the other both passed with a B, Zeichi having slightly more points. Hiei, Kurama, Youko, Kaimei, and Tatara all clapped.

"Way to go!" Kaimei said happily.

"You go bro!" Hiei said with a small smirk.

"Nicely done Zeichi!" Kurama stated

"Yay Zeichi!" exclaimed Tatara.

"It was nice to meet you Zeichi-kun." the boy said, bowing slightly.

"You to...."

"Bakura." the boy said, "My name is Bakura."

Yugi smiled and beckoned Bakura over to him and Yami. Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor and Ryou Bakura all stood in the corner. Walking over to Zeichi's group.

"Heya Zeichi!" Joey said, "Long time no see! How've ya been?"

_'Oh just great, I only dreamed that you and kaiba were.....WOAH BAD IMAGE!'_ Zeichi thought

"I've been good, what about you?" Zeichi asked, a warm smile upon his face.

"Great thanks."

"How's your love life?" asked Youko boredly. Joey arched a brow, glancing at Kaiba quickly, then to the floor.

"Fine."

Youko laughed slightly then looked at the two girls "These two lovely ladies are Tatara and Kaimei" Youko said "These guys are Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, duke, triston and I don't know the other two..." Youko said pointing to

each one of them.

"I'm Bakura, and this is Ryou" He said pointing to the other boy with white hair like his, Ryou was wearing a white shirt navy blue pants and a navy blue jacket to match. "It's nice to finally meet you all" Bakura said smiling happily "Yugi and the others have told me quite a bit about you since I returned from a trip I took with my father" The others looked up at their friends and gave them slightly scornful looks "Yami showed me a couple of pictures, but they never really did tell me how you acted, from what they told me I got a slight idea , but so far they've been completely wrong!" They all smiled, Tatara stood beside Bakura looking into his green eyes.

"I love the accent" She said softly "It's British right?"

"Yes, that's correct" He replied. a couple of hours later the boys were back at the house with all their friends. They were all sat around chatting.

Yami was ranting on and on about his past life when suddenly Ryou mumbled something under his breath. Yami looked at him.

"What was that?!" He asked.

"I said: Stupid Prissy Namby Pamby Phaoroh!" Ryou replied.

"Stupid five thousand year old servant!"

"Hey you take that back!"

"Why should I slave?!"

"That's it!" Ryou talckled Yami to the ground throwing punches at him.

"How about we solve this with a duel?!" Yami cried.

"NO! Don't you realize that since your the hero of the show your never supposed to loose a duel unless it's not important?!" Ryou yelled at him.

"Your point?!"

"Duh! You'd win you numbskull!"

"So?! You chicken to duel me?!?!" Yami yelled.

"No." Ryou said simply, "But I do think that YOU'RE chicken to fight me."

The two sent a flurry of punches to one another. Hiei yelled at them, stopping them immediately.

"Take it outside." he said, pointing. The two went, Yami having Ryou in a head-lock.

"Idiots." Zeichi muttered.

"So you're the creator of Dungon Dice Monsters?" asked Kaimei.

"Yep, sure am." said Duke, twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

"That's so neat." Kaimei cooed, leaning into his frame. Duke laughed. Tristan stood in the corner, growling at Kaimei.

Tristan walked over, plating his butt firmly upon Duke's lap. Duke once again laughed.

"Hey Tristan!" he said with a smile.

"Hey." Tristan replied.

Kaimei growled and walked off, finding others to flirt with. Kurama couldn't understand his feelings, mostly confused. He watched as Tatara intently talked to Bakura.

Did he 'love' her? Or did he just feel for her? Too many screwed up crazy emotions flowing around.

"Zeichi, I'm bored." Hiei stated.

"Yeah me too."

"Hey puppy - come over here!" Kaiba called across the room.

Joey obediently walked over to him and sat down beside him. Ryou and Yami walked back into the house and Bakura stood up walking over to them, he looked at Ryou's cut's and bruises and took him into the washroom.

"Ryou, you have to be more carfull! You can't just keep picking fights with him." Bakura said cleaning a cut on Ryous lip.

"I know, but he just makes me so mad, all he ever does is flirt with Yugi or constantly rant on about his past life!" Bakura laughed.

"I know, but you have to understand Ryou, he has a big ego" Bakura started tending to a different wound on the side of his head "He may be annoying, but you have to learn to put up with him" Bakura frowned "Ryou why do you always get yourself hurt like this?!" Bakura pushed on Ryou's shoulders "On your knees, this way I can see the wound at the top of your head easier!" Ryou did as he was told and when on his knees he got a front row seat to Bakura's privates. He blushed slightly and the blush became even more intense when Bakura leaned forward, reaching for something behind him, Bakura grabbed a couple more pieces of goz throwing the used ones in the garbage, he then went back to cleaning ryou's wounds. Ryou sat on his knees, a bright blush across his face. Bakura finished tending to his friend's wounds, smiling at his handy-work.

"All done." he stated.

"Thanks." Ryou said turning to hide the blush.

"Any time." Bakura smiled, "But like I said, and do heed my warning, Don't pick fights with "pharaoh" Yami any more." he laughed, as did Ryou.

'_I'm....laughing? I really need to stop eating sugar-coated cereal for breakfast!' _Ryou thought to himself, he smiled at Bakura whom smiled back with a very slight blush, _'aww kawaii! He's blushing! .... what the fuck!?!?!? I just called Bakura .... kawaii? Damn fruit loops! Must stop eating those!.....But...he's...so...cute! Just look at him, all...adorable........just WHAT am I doing to myself? This is crazy.....no it's not....yes it is.....I'm NOT haveing this conversation with you!......I AM you, Idiot.' _Ryou shook the thoughts from his head, opening the door.

"Should we go?" he asked Bakura. Bakura shrugged slightly, liking the company of Ryou.

"If you wish." he said simply, a 'hint' of sadness in his voice. Ryou arched a brow, not knowing what to do at this point. He walked out of the room Bakura following close behind, they entered the living room once again and sat down on the floor, across from one another. Ryou looked up at Bakura trying to think of a reason to stay with him longer.

"Bakura your parents are going out tonight right?" Ryou asked hopefully, Bakura thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes they said that they wouldn't be back until Friday..." Bakura replied, he smiled his sweet innocent smile.

"Well I have nothing to do later so I could come visit you, if you like" Ryou said looking at the ground. Everyones heads turned to face them.

"Sure that would be nice, thank you Ryou" Bakura smiled happily then turned and looked at everyone else in the room, a confused expression took over his features as everyone stared at him "What is it?"

"PARTY AT BAKURA'S!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(time change)

T- Hehehe Chapter six is over!!!!!! Thank god I thought it'd never end!

K- Wah-ooo!

T- the ending is funny...laughs

K- pokes Zeichi on the nose

Zeichi- hm? WHat is it/?

Zeichi- looks around

K- Your just so cute!

K- quickly hugz

Zeichi- Oh ok...

T- ahem...Do you think we should get started on chapter seven?

T- Ummm...Kaimei??

K- continues to hug Zeichi, running her fingers through his hair Yeah?

K- Oh right...till chapter seven....

Tatara and Kaimei


	7. A Game of Roulette

Discalimer: We do not own yu yu hakusho or it's characters same with yu-gi-oh, we do not own any songs used in this ficcy either...laughs

Warning: Just a small warning for people. WE will be switching characters for a while so you won't be hearing much from Hiei and Zeichi for a while instead it';; be focusing around Bakura and Ryou..Thanks peoples

Chapter 7: A game of roulette...

Bakura blinked, his eyes wide. The words replayed in his mind as he looked around at the happy partying friends._ 'PARTY AT BAKURA'S!!!!!' _He gulped. His parents would surely kill him for this.

"Well at least there's no drugs or beer." Bakura said under his breath.

"Who wan'ts beer?!?" shouted Tristan. _'I HAD to say it....'_ he tought, looking around. _'Oh well' _

"Hey Bakura" Yugi walked over to him "I think you should really start having some fun!" Yugi's eyes were dazed over and his breath smelled like beer. Bakura looked around the room and sighed, making Yugi let go of his shoulder he turned and walked up the stairs leading to his bedroom.

Ryou sat in a chair watching Duke and Triston dance like drunks. _'Suits them' _Ryou thought. He then looked towards the stairs and spotted Bakura _'wonder where he's headed'_ Ryou stood up and walked over to the stairs following Bakura. He walked up the stairs and turned the corner into the hallway, he walked into Bakura's room and saw him laying on his bed face down.

"Bakura, why aren't you downstairs having fun with the others?" Ryou sat on the edge of the bed.

"Guess you could say I don't really like to party" Replied Bakura turning over "Why do you care what I'm doing now? You never did before..." Ryou turned away facing the door a blush slowly appearing on his face.

"Well I just thought I'd try and be nice for a change...I mean your always helping me and I've done nothing to repay you..." Ryou was trying to hide the embarrasment and affection in his voice.

"I see..." Bakura sat up taking a seat beside Ryou, he sighed and looked towards his door. "I don't really want to go downstairs you can if you want to..." Ryou sighed and stood up.

"Ok, but only to make sure no one comes in here and disturbes you..." Ryou left the room a sadness overcoming him. _'Why do I fell like this? I've never cared about anyone else but myself and that's how things are supposed to be! Why do I care about what happens to Bakura, It's not like he means anything to me anyway!'_ Ryou growled and sat on the bottom of the stairs making sure no one passed._ 'Maybe I should just go back up there......no that'd be stupid. But it sure seemed as if Bakura wanted some company.'_ Ryou paused his thinking, watching Duke and Tristan 'flirt'. _'This is bad for my health. Watching these two idiots_! _That's it - I'm going back up!' _Ryou stood up, turning around, running right into Bakura, toppling onto him.

"Uh....hi?" Bakura said with a small smile.

"I ... uh..." Ryou looked for words, "Why are you back down here?"

"Bored I guess." Bakura shrugged, "Wanna.....uh.....go talk-" He paused for a second "outside?" a slight blush came over both boys.

"Uh...sure..." Ryou answerd.

The two boys walked out into the front street and began to walk along the road. They stopped at the end of the street, turned and started walking up a backlane, one of Ryou's many favorite places. As they walked down the backlane a man stood infront of them. He held a black pistol in his left hand and a bag in his right, he had a mask covering his face, all the two boys could see were his eyes-a dark brown. Ryou turned and started walking the other way another man stood in thier path he wore the same thing as the other man aslo holding a gun. Ryou growled and looked behind him the two men had begun closing in. _'great me and Bakura are either going to get robbed or killed'_ a deep pain struck Ryou's heart _'what if he dies?!' _Ryou looked at both men anger clearly showing in his eyes, him and Bakura stood back to back right up against eachother.

"What do you want?!" Ryou yelled into the echoing ally.

"Hand over the cash! and any expensive stuff you have on you!" the man facing Ryou said, his voice showed lots of confidence and no expirience.

"You can search us, we have no money on us..." Bakura said in his polite manner "The only thing we have are our clothes and they are no where near valuable" Ryou thought for a moment then looked over at Bakura's neck. _'Great he's wearing that damned mellennium ring! They're surely gonna want that!'_ Ryou watched as one of them began walking towards Bakura _'Hmmm...what could I possibly do to make them leave?'_ The person looked over Bakura thuroughly and soon spotted the mellennium ring.

"Hand it over!" Bakura looked at his mellenium ring and shook his head "Now damn it!"

"No" Bakura replied "This is very important to me!" The person held up the gun once again pointing it at Bakura.

"It looks like its valuable we asked for anything of value and cash!" The person pulled the trigger slightly.

"But this is of no value! It was only worth fifty cents...My father bought it for me while he was away!"

"I said now!" The mans eyes slanted in anger.

"Well I said no!" A loud bang was heard and Ryou felt Bakura's wait on his back then his legs. He quickly turned around and saw bakura on the ground clutching his side, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Bakura!" He knelt down beside him _'how could they do this to him?! How could they hurt the one I lo..v..e- I don't love him I just need his help for something! I love no one but myself and that's final!' _he stood up and looked at the two men running away. He took the mellennium ring from Bakura's neck and placed it on his own, going into his pocket he pulled out his deck taking a certain card from it, he held it infront of him, a monster by the name of Man Eating Bug appeared on the ground infront of him. Soon they had been devoured and Ryou sent his monster back to the shadow realm where it belonged. He then looked back down at Bakura, he was leaning against the wall of tha ally panting heavily. Ryou rushed to his side and lifted him off the ground. He began running as quick as he could hoping he could get Bakura to the hospital in time. Bakura looked up at Ryou and smiled weakly.

"Thank you" He murmured quietly as his eyes closed and he fell into unconciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura opened his eyes slightly, everything was blurry and his eyes just couldn't seem to focus. He heard two people talking quietly on the other side of the room, but couldn't make out what they were saying. As his eyes began to close again he heard a strong and familiar voice.

"Your going to be ok Bakura, Don't worry" Then his eyes shut completely and a familiar sense of darkness took over.

Early the next morning Bakura's eyes opened once again. Ryou shocked by the sudden fluttered stood staring down on Bakura, his eyes were opening there was no doubt about it. He sighed in relief then watched as Bakura's eyes opened fully there beautiful green colour capturing his interest, Ryou stared at him his dark brown eyes showing concern and love.

"Bakura are you awake now?" Ryou asked quietly, but clearly. Bakura turned his head at the sound of a familiar voice, a small smile took over his lips as His eyes focused on Ryou's face.

"Yes Ryou, I'm awake" Bakura replied his loudest voice almost a whisper. A sad smile took over Ryou's lips as tears built up in his eyes.

"Oh thank go-" Ryou cut himself short unwilling to show Bakura his softer side, his smile turned into a frown and his eyes went back to thier usual cold look "God I can't believe you took so long to wake up!" Ryou's voice was angry, yet a hint of joy played upon it.

"I'm sorry, did I really take that long to wake up?"Bakura asked smiling politely.

"Yes!" Ryou replied "And because of you getting hurt the house is probably burnt to the ground!" Bakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no, I forgot about the party. We have to get back to the house and now!" Ryou almost laughed at Bakura's sudden outburst.

"Just a moment I'll go ask if you can leave" Ryou left the room and came back moments later carying a light blue lab coat. He wrapped it around bakura and escorted him out the door. The two walked down the street a couple of blocks and stopped infront of Bakura's house. "Ok so it's not burnt to the ground...And from the outside you'd never guess anything happened there, but what lays on the inside is probably hell" Ryou said a slight smirk playing upon his lips.

"Really?! I hope there's no big pools of lava or anything...My parents would kill me if they saw something like that!" Ryou tried despretly to hold back his laughter and luckily managed to. The two began walking forwads the stopped at Bakura's front door. Ryou placed his hand on the knob and began to turn iy. "It's.....clean....." Bakura said confused, "Really clean." they walked into the living room. Duke and Tristan were sprawled out on the ground, Duke's arm across the other's chest, his head snuggling against Tristan's shoulder. Yami sat against the wall, eyes closed, Yugi in his lap. Zeichi lay snuggled up against Hiei's chest, a muscular arm wrapping around the younger fire youkai. Kurama lay in a sitting position Tatara leaning against him gently. Kaimei snuggled up against Joey and Seto, those two finding her to be fun in company. Bakura suddenly clutched his side with a groan. Ryou's eyes widened. He quickly pulled Bakura into his arms walking up the stairs. Bakura blushed lightly, as did Ryou. _'grrrrr this lov..e...gah! liking i have to bakura must go away....before I become a damned pile of mush!' _Ryou lay Bakura on his bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Sleep." Ryou ordered. Bakura nodded, snuggling into his spot.

"Ryou....." Bakura said softly, a blush upon his cheeks.

"....Yea?" asked Ryou.

"I think......that I may be....in...lo..." Bakura stopped.

Ryou looked at him oddly. "Uh... Bakura?" Poking the younger boy, Ryou soon discovered that he'd fallen asleep. He laughed. _'I guess that thought will just have to wait.' _He smiled, walking to the center of the room, flopping on the ground. _'I'll just...sleep here' _Ryou thought yawning.

Zeichi opened his eyes and looked around the room. Everyone was asleep, he stood up, making sure not to wake Hiei. _'that was one wild night' _thought Zeichi as he stumbled towards the kitchen to raid the fridge, that's when Zeichi's hearing kicked in. He listened carfully and heard the sound of the shower running upstairs. He went over to the fridge and grabbed out a fizzy beverage then went into the living room and poked Ryou's side. Ryou groaned and rolled over, Zeichi poked him again.

"What do you want kid?" Ryou asked turning to face him.

"Soemones in the shower..." Zeichi replied "And I just noticed that duke and triston are missing" Ryou opened his eyes wide and looked around the room sure enough Triston and Duke were gone. _'great! either they're in the shower having sex or they're in the shower having sex!'_ Ryou stood up running up the stairs, he really wasn't in the mood to be affraid of taking showers at Bakura's house.

Ryou walked angerly into the bathroom, muttering, "Alright you two, my turn, now go get a......AHHH BAKURA!?!?" Ryou yelled jumping back. Bakura blushed a deep red, reaching for a towel. Ryou stared at Bakura's ahem for the longest time. Finally wrapping a towel around himself bakura spoke.

"My eyes are up here Ryou."

"Eh.....Ba...Bakura...." Ryou stuttered, confused, embarrased, and slighty aroused by the whole ordeal.

"Might I ask, to whom was that statament towards? The one about 'you two'." Bakura arched a brow, completely calm, acting slightly.....seductive.

"Well....you see....Duke and Tristan were missing, and I...."

"Assumed." Bakura cut in.

"Assumed that they were in here.....er...." Ryou blinked a few times, his eyes examining Bakura's form.

"Well I guess since it wasn't intentional, then I'm not mad." Bakura smiled, loosening the grip he had upon his towel, making Ryou gulp. Ryou started to say something, but Bakura hushed him, placing a warm finger to his lips. All Ryou could do was stare at the rather seductive Bakura. Leaning forward slightly, Bakura went as if to kiss Ryou. Instead he breathed softly into the elder's ear. Bakura's hot breath against his ear made Ryou almost completely insane. _'Just touch me god dammit!'_ Ryou's mind yelled. Bakura giggled, tracing the outline of Ryou's lips with a finger. Drips of water were heard from the sink, breaking the silence. Bakura smiled seductivly. _'Since when had Bakura become so damn seductive?'_ Ryou thought to himself. Placing a hand upon the elder's neck, Bakura pulled Ryou closer, as he whispered in his ear. "Tell me Ryou, just what are you thinking right now." Bakura asked, seduction dripping from his voice. Ryou stared at the wall. What was he thinking.

"..........." silence came from Ryou as Bakura continued to tempt him in all the right ways. The younger of the two slid a hand down his own stomach grinning. Ryou felt beads of sweat fall from his forehead. He'd become aroused, and wanted Bakura, but didn't want to hurt him. His eyes followed Bakura's hand as it moved like a snake down smooth skin. His fingers danced around the towel's edge, tempting Ryou even further. "Just take it off." Ryou ordered impaitently. He threw a hand over his mouth and blushed a deep red. _'Shit! That wasn't supposed to come out!' _Bakura smirked.

"I knew you liked me!" he laughed. Ryou looked confused. Bakura did all this, just to make him admit that he liked him? Hell he would have said he LOVED Bakura just to make him keep going. Ryou sighed. Bakura arched a brow, then coninued, "Admit it!"

Ryou sighed again throwing his hands up in defete, "Fine - I like you - alot." he paused to look at Bakura's shocked face, "Happy?"

"Some-what." Bakura said, a small smirk playing upon his lips.

"What is it you want?" asked Ryou arching a brow with a curious grin.

"You." Bakura said, tackeling Ryou, pinning him at the bottom of the tub.

Out in the living room, Zeichi snuggled closer to Hiei in his sleep. Triston and Duke returned from outside to lay on the floor again. Joey wrapped his arms around the little fox known as, Kaimei, snuggling closer to Seto Kaiba. Kaiba wrapped an arm around Joey, thus squishing the fox. She popped her nose out from between them, then resumed sleeping.Yami fell to a lying positiong, Yugi toppling along with him. Tatara and Kurama seemed to have somehow fallen to a laying down position, only Kurama's head was smack against Tatara's breasts. The two wrapped their arms around each other, sighing in content.

Ryou and Bakura entered from within the bathroom, hair and clothes looking sloppy. They sat shoulders against the wall, back to back. Immeaditly Bakura fell into a deep sleep, a smile upon his face. "Sleep well my koi." Ryou muttered softly.

Today was to be a mostly lazy day. Everyone snuggling with their koi, happy to be within their presence. At around 6:00 pm nearly everyone had awoken. Loud yawns filled the room while many people stretched. Zeichi and Hiei continued to sleep, as did Joey, Seto, and Kaimei. Kurama woke up having Tatara stare at him. He blushed noting the position he was in.

"Sorry Tatara-sama!" he said quickly.

"It's ok, you didn't bother me in the least." she smiled, the blush upon Kurama's face spread like wildfire as Tatara kissed him deeply. Kaimei snuggled under Joey's coat, her wet lil fox nose against his bare chest Seto laughed when Joey sat up abruptly, poking Kaimei's nose. Kaimei giggled, turning human again. She whistled at Kurama and Tatara whom were in a tigh lip-lock. Tatara flipped the older kitsune off, which made Jory, Kaimei, and Seto all laugh.

Bakura looked around the room and smiled, as he tried to stand up he winced in pain and fell back to the ground clutching his side. Ryou looked at him worried slightly that he may have hurt it somehow. He stood beside Bakura and forced him to lift up his shirt, he examined the wound and sighed. Luckily it hadn't started bleeding again, but it did have a bad looking bruise around it. He sighed and lifted Bakura off the ground and put him on the couch to relax.

"Anyone hurts him on purpose or by accadent will get a major beating got it?" Ryou said looking around the room at all the nodding heads, he smiled in content and walked into the kitchen, he came back moments later with a drink and some food for Bakura. He made sure that Bakura ate every single bite of the food he had brought out before going back into the other room. He sat down on the floor infront of the couch then noticed poeple were staring at them oddly. "What is it?" Ryou asked lookeing around suspiciously.

"ummm...Why is Bakura hurt?" Triston asked being his usual dumb self.

"Well, while all of you were having fun partying in here me and Bakura went on a walk and he got shot" Ryou said as if it happened everyday. Everyone looked at Bakura then Ryou and went back to thier own conversations. Ryou sighed, from what he could tell no one suspected anything. He was still acting as harsh as he always did, but now he was helping Bakura out and the others most likely thought it was because of his wound. Ryou smirked misceviously.

Later on that day everyone left, well all except for Hiei Zeichi Kurama Tatara Kaimei Joey and Kaiba. "Well we're gonna go back to my place, tag along if ya want." Hiei stated, walking out the door with a small group consisting of: Himself, Zeichi, Kurama, Tatara, Kaimei, Joey, and Kaiba. Bakura smiled, as did Ryou.

"We'll stay here, thanks for the invite though." Bakura said kindly.

"I'll tend to Bakura's wounds." Ryou said folding his arms flatly across his chest his face in a his normal frown.

"Alright - thanks for leting us party at your place!" Kaimei excliamed, closing the door behind her.

- At the Jaganshi residence once again -

Joey held Kaimei - who was once again in her cute lil fox form - in his arms, nuzzling the top of her head. "Looks like you finally got the pet you always wanted puppy." Seto said with a halfsmirk. Kaimei looked up, a cute grin upon her muzzle, her front paws dangling off the side of Jou's arms. She licked his neck softly then curled up into a tight ball.

Zeichi returned from the kitchen - where he'd gone to make lunch/dinner - with steaks, sandwhiches, everything. Tatara and Kurama were no where to be seen - everyone jumped to the conclusion, sex. A grin crept onto Joey's face as he looked at the lil black, silver tip fured fox. He then looked to Kaiba - who's mind seemed to be on Joey's level for once. The walked off, leaving Zeichi and Hiei alone.

"Finally, some quality time with my lover." Zeichi stated. Hiei laughed. "What?" asked Zeichi, "Why do ya always laugh at me?"

"It's just - the word 'lover' it just gets to me I guess....Hell - I was hardly your brother before I became your lover." Hiei wraped his arms tightly around Zeichi. "I love ya koi." Hiei said with a small smirk.

"Same." Zeichi replied, "Want some grub?" he suddenly asked. Hiei ruffeled Zeichi's hair with a hand. _'damn.....fetish.....'_

-Back at bakura's house-

Bakura was sat on the couch watching TV. _'I am so bored'_ thouth Bakura as he flipped through the channels, _'Where are the cartoons when you need them?!'_ Bakura stood up and walked over to the stairs, as he started to walk up them he heard the front door open. _'uh oh looks like Ryou's back...Gotta hurry up the stairs before he catches me!'_ Bakura got ready to bolt up the stairs when he heard Ryou say something.

"Bakura should be laying in the living room if you want to see him" Ryou was in the kitchen unpacking a few things he had just bought.

"Alright" Replied another man. _'That's Yami's voice'_ thought Bakura _'but why would he be here?'_ Bakura carfully looked around the wall hiding the stiars from view and saw Yami was standing behind Ryou.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked a tad annoyed, Yami placed his arms around Ryou's waist lovingly, his head resting on his back. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"But I don't want to servant" Yami replied his voice sounded seductive, unlike his usual manner. "You love Bakura right? I saw you two kissing in the bathroom" Ryou's eyes were wide in shock.

"I don't love Bakura! I hate him! He's always trying to help me because he loves me! What you saw in the bathroom was something I didn't want to happen!" Bakura sat shocked, tears in his eyes. _'He's not lying...Was he just going along to make me happy?'_ Bakura quickly turned and ran up the stairs. He stopped in his bedroom, and fell onto his bed. _'So he doesn't love me?! Then why did he go along with it?! WHy did he answer my questions with the answer I wanted to hear?!'_ Bakura's tears now ran freely down his cheeks _'was it all just to make me feel better?!_ _Was it all just because of that stupid bullet wound in my side?! Did he only say those things out of shock?!'_ Bakura cried even more it did seem like the only reasonable answer. Bakura heard the front door open and looked out his bedroom window. He saw Yami talking with Yugi but since his window was closed he couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Did you manage to get Ryou to say it?" Yugi asked despretly hoping he did.

"Yes Yugi I did. And Bakura heard him aswell.I made sure of that." Yami heard the sound of a window opening and new that Bakura was listening to them now. "I feel sorry for Bakura truthfully...Ryou was only using him, or atleast that's what he said to me" Yami sighed looking at the ground sadly, hoping that his acting was good.

"Poor Bakura. to think he actually thought someone loved him in that way" Yugi said quickly catching on. As the two started to walk away Bakura closed his window again. "Atleast now he won't have to feel the worst heartbreak their is" Yugi said looking back at the window "Now he knows that Ryou can never love and even if he did he wouldn't be able to show it to anyone..."

"He wouldn't even believe it himself" Yami finished.

Bakura sobbed in his pillow. _'I'm so stupid! I can't believe that I actually believed Ryou liked me!'_ tears streamed down his cheeks, dampening the soft pillow benieth him, "Ryou," he called out into the darkness, "Why?" he asked the empty room, "Why did my heart play into his hands?" he continued to sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. A knock on the door was heard, Bakura shouted in his utmost fierce tone, "Go away!" The person proceeded in, Yami walking in with Yugi, completely aware of Ryou sneeking behind them.

"I'm sorry that you had to lean the truth like that," Yami began, "But we couldn't have Ryou corrupt you. You're a precious friend to me and Yugi. So it was my duty - as your friend - to save you from his darkness."

Ryou walked in, sympathy upon his usually dark face. "I didn't mean to hurt you this way Bakura..."

Bakura sat up, glaring angerly at Ryou, hatered in his tone, eyes, and soul. "Leave." was all that Bakura could mutter. Although he was angery, he couldn't bring himself to be horribly mean.

"B....bakura..." Ryou started.

"I SAID LEAVE DAMMIT!" screamed Bakura, darkness engulfing his body. Ryou, Yami, and Yugi all sat dumbfounded. Bakura had a dark side? Wasn't that side Ryou? If one pluse one equals two, then what was this other side?

Ryou left, head hung low. He had reall screwed up this time. Bakura was the last person he'd wanted to hurt. He had truely felt something for Bakura, possibly a passion. Although he was using Bakura, he was going to tell him, but that damned pharoah had to go and screw everything up. Swearing revenge upon Yami and Yugi under his breath, he left Bakura's house, heart and life. As Ryou walked down the street farther and farther away from Bakura's home he couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. He passed by a park and decided that it would be better to sit here than go to Hiei's or anybody else's. So as he sat there he remembered how his life was five-thousand years ago.

Flashback

"Why you worthless piece of scum" A man yelled as he hit Ryou across the face "How could you do that to the pharoh?! Dissobey him like that?!" The man hit him harder this time.

"I dissobeyed him because I don't want to live my life as a slave!" Ryou yelled back, the man infront of him was his father "I don't like living as a slave! You never did so why do I have to?!" Ryou was hit across the face, harder this time.

"So what if I've never been a servant to the pharoh! It doesn't mean you don't have to be!" The man threw Ryou onto the ground "go back to the palace and apologise!" Ryou hurried out of the house and into the dessert lands of ancient egypt.

End of Flashback

Ryou sighed his life had always been a living hell. All he had ever wanted before was to take revenge on the pharoh for treating him as he did. But now he wanted Bakura back, he wanted to hold Bakura in his arms just once more, but that was impossible. Bakura had kicked him out of the house and Ryou couldn't go back now. Ryou opened his eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. He stood and continued walking, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, it didn't really matter to him anyway and as he continued walking he walked right into Joey and Seto. Joey held a cute lil fox in his arms, Ryou looked up, then quickly away. He couldn't let them see him like this.

"Hey Ryou." Joey said with a slight smile, he placed Kaimei on the ground, she trotted around in a circle, her new leash Joey had put her on tangeling around his legs Seto grabbed Kaimei, holding her while his 'puppy' talked to their former rival. Ryou turned, his back facing Joey. The blonde looked at him for a moment. "Hey Ryou, you ok?" he asked.

Ryou turned around, his eyes normal, and smile upon his face, "Great thanks." Joey arched a brow. Ryou was not ok - hell he could hardly keep his sentences straight.

"Uh.....right." Joey said looking to Kaiba momentarily. Kaimei sat upon the top of the brunette's head, pawing at his bangs, blue eyes peering out from the mess of locks.

"Somethin' wrong?" Seto asked in his stern cold voice. Joey reclaimed his new puppy, snuggling her soft fluffy fur. Ryou lazily shoved his hands within the pockets of his school uniform, shrugging a bit.

"Life." he stated simply.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Joey assumed.

"Not really." Ryou said, his usual darkened frown showing up once again, "I should go." Ryou stated starting to walk off.

"It was nice talking to ya." Joey said happily.

"Wish I could say the same." Ryou muttered. Seto glared at the white haired boy. No one dissed his puppy. He cracked his knuckles, sending a chill up Ryou's spine. _'great now i have to run.'_

"Run." stated Seto before chasing after him. About ten minuts later, Ryou was pinned to the ground, Seto making him spill everything to him. Why? He didn't really care, nor bothered to think about it. He continued to interrogate Ryou. "So after this dule slash fight with Yami, what happened?" asked Seto, still pinning the other down, Joey and Kaimei sat watching.

".....I..." Ryou started, Kaiba growled, taking the anger he'd stored up over the past week. Damn American CEO's, always expecting him to suck up and kiss ass. He couldn't stand them! The anger he felt was unimaginable. Sending a hard punch to Ryou's face Kaiba asked more forcefully. The white-haired man winced in pain. "Bakura tended to my wounds.....then we......we.....made love." Ryou felt the tears well up within the corners of his eye. Tears fell gracefuly down his soft cheeks, seeping into the ground.

Kaiba smiled. Satisified with himself. "Come on pup." he ordered Joey grabbed Kaimei, walking off. Ryou stayed there, laying on the ground, crying hard. He hadn't ment to hurt Bakura. He'd split heaven and earth just to be in Bakura's warm, soft, loving embrace. Curling into a ball, he cried more. Tears streaming down his hot cheeks.

Bakura lay on his bed, tears still falling. He'd loved Ryou with all of his heart. _'Maybe I should just try to connect with him ...'_ Bakura thought, sitting up, pulling his knees to his chest. "Ryou..." Bakura started, speaking in his mind, "If you can hear me....I....lo..v..e you." he stuttered, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I don't care if you reply or not, I just had to say this." Ryou heard Bakura in the back of his mind. Bakura still loved him? After what he had done? There was hope for them after all? Ryou became excited, remembering Bakura's warm embrace. The love that channeled through him was unconditional

"Bakura, I hear you." Ryou said into the darkness of the ally, "And I'm coming for you, for I still love you." Ryou let tears roll down his cheeks, "I'm sorry for hurting you, It was never ment for you to find out that way." Ryou stood up, dusting himself off. Wiping the blood from his cut lip. His clothes were torn litarily to rags. "I'm on my way." he stated. Bakura nodded within his room. Tears streaming down to meet lips curved into a small smile.

Ryou ran as fast as he could to the house, smiling happily, his tears streaming down his face. He burst through Bakura's front door and continued to run through the house. He didn't notice that Yami and Yugi still sat within the house on the couch. He burst through Bakura's bedroom door panting heavily. Bakura was sitting up in his bed startled by the sudden loud bang. He jumped off his bed and was taken into Ryou's embrace. Bakura relaxed he was back with Ryou and now nothing could pull them apart.

Yami stood up, he began walking towards the stairs. Ryou was back and he was with Bakura, that had to mean something bad was happening, "Yugi, we have to get Ryou away from Bakura. He can't corrupt his innocence." Yugi nodded and followed Yami up the stairs. Once they reached Bakura's bedroom, the site they saw shocked them. Ryou was on top of Bakura Kissing him passionitly. Yami closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, He then put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and pulled him out of the room closing the door behind him. "Yugi you stay here I'm going to go talk to them..." Yugi nodded as Yami opened the door to enter once again. Once he entered the room he closed the door behind him then looked up to see an even worse picture. This time Bakura was laying on his stomach, trying hard to conceal his moans while Ryou pushed inside him. This Yami couldn't handle. "Bakura!" Yami screamed getting the attention of the two men. Ryou got off of Bakura and turned to face Yami, _'when did he get here?'_ Ryou asked himself.

"Yes Yami?" Bakura asked a blush evident on his features.

"Get your clothes on I need to speak with you." With that Yami left the room and Bakura did as he was told. He left the room and followed Yami downstiars. Once downstairs a blindfold was placed on Bakura's eyes and a gag in his mouth, Yugi and Yami tied him up, making sure nothing was too loose. Then once they had finished that Yami used the phone to call up Seto. Luckily he had just gotten back into the house and agreed that it would be better to keep Bakura away from Ryou. Once Yami got off the phone he placed a mental block on Bakura, this was so he could not speak with Ryou through his mind. Once Seto arrived they placed Bakura in the car. Everyone keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

Seto informed Bakura that this was all of Ryou's doing. All he wanted was for Bakura to pity him, use him once more, then have Kaiba kill him. Bakura's eyes went wide, "Your going to kill me?!?!" shrieked Bakura, the words muffeled by the rag in his mouth.

"That was the initial plan," Seto smirked, the feeling of immense fear set in Bakura's gut. He tried to speak with Ryou as hard as he could, but never got through. "Well here's where you were supposed to die." said Seto smirking as Bakura backed up quickly against the car door after hearing the click of a gun.

"Please Kaiba....dont' kill me!" Bakura nearly begged.

"I'm not going to. You're lucky I have a heart. It was fun to screw around with your head though." Kaiba laughed evily. Bakura sighed in reliefe, relaxing slightly. He once again tried to break the mental block.

"Ryou....Seto's....Kill....Sorry....Plan....You...Love..." few words from Bakura were heard, scrambled as they came through. It pissed Ryou off to no end that Bakura was taken away from him, by the damned pharoah.

"Bakura....cant you hear me?" Ryou asked mentally.

"Barely." Bakura answered.

"There may be a way to break the mind block completely....all you have to do is keep talking to me, ok?" Ryou explained.

"I can hardly understand what your saying." Bakura stated.

"Good, just keep talking." Ryou fiddled with a few ancient items he wore, using his shadow magic to ban the mind block. "Can you hear me now?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah." Bakura answered, glancing werily at Seto.

"Now explain."

"Well they said it was you who told Seto to kill me, Seto pulled out a gun, then said that' I'm lucky he has a heart, and that he just likes to screw with my mind." Bakura paused, "I don't believe that it was your idea Ryou!" Bakura suddenly shouted in his mind.

"Good, because it wasn't. And if that good for nothing pharoah thinks he can have Seto Kaiba screw with your mide then he has another thing coming."

Bakura half smiled, but that soon faded "If it was your plan - tell me now - and save me the heartache."

"It wasn't, I wouldn't do anything to loose you again!" Ryou snapped, offended by his partner's sudden comment.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I'm just afraid of being hurt once again....." Bakura trailed off.

"You wont be Bakura, I love you, and I'm coming after you, just hang tight, and dont' let anyone brainwash you into thinking I betrayed you once again." and with that Ryou closed their connection. Jumping out the window of Bakura's room, since Yami had locked him in. Using his shadow powers, Ryou traced Bakura to Kaiba corp. _'Great I gotta play ninja.'_ he thought, using more shadow powers to help him jump higher. Somehow he reached the room Bakura was stored in, untying him. A gun was placed at the back of his head, the click of it being loaded rang through the silent room.

"Now back away slowly." said a cold voice.

Ryou smirked, "No, I'd rather not." he swung his leg around back behind him, tripping the young CEO. In a flash the tables had been turned, Kaiba on his back, Ryou holding the gun at point-blank, centering it between Seto's eyes. "Now how should I kill you?" purred Ryou, running a slender finger along the under-side of Kaiba's chin.

"I assume quick deaths are't your style." Seto mumbled into the darkness of the room. Ryou stood within the shadows, small rays of moonlight showing a few curves of his form.

"Ryou can we just go?" begged Bakura. Ryou snickered.

"No, I'd prefer to take him out of the picture." Ryou smirked, Seto cast a side remark.

"You should have when you had the chance," Kaiba said quickly, grabbing the gun from Ryou, whom hadn't expected such an act, "That mistake will cost you your life." Seto pointed the gun at Ryou, aiming then firing. Ryou used his shadow magic, sending the bullet into the closest wall. They were getting no where fast. Bakura lay on the ground whimpering. Kaiba smiled, "Lets settle this once and for all." Ryou arched a brow, watching the brunette take all but one bullet out, spin the chamber then snap it shut. "Place the end against your head, then pull the trigger, if you have the balls to." Kaiba demonstraited, placing the gun to his head, pulling the trigger, without a wince. Ryou looked on wide eyed - shocked. Seto actually wanted him to play this game? Ryou took the gun in trembling hands, placing it shakily to his head. "You gonna do it?" Ryou bit his lip, fingers shaking. "C'mon pull the damed trigger!" Kaiba yelled. Ryou's eyes widened even more, his fingers clutched the gun, shaking. "Pull it!" Kaiba screamed in Ryous face. Kaiba grabbed the gun, placing it to his head, pulling the trigger again...click. "I've got the balls to do it twice - pathetic you can't even do it once." Kaiba said, handing the gun back to the trembling Ryou. "Your pathetic!" he sneered. Ryou placed the gun to his head, closing his eyes tight he pulled the trigger, a small click was heard. Ryou opened his eyes again and smiled, he then pulled the trigger again another click.

"Only Four shots left" Ryou said smiling "25, percent chance of getting killed" Ryou smirked happily. Seto took the gun away from Ryou and placed it to his head pulling the trigger again, nothing. He handed the gun back to Ryou whom did the same. Seto once agian held the gun _'50, 50'_ he thought, as he placed the gun to his head, he listened carfully. He had been taught about guns and knew that there was a diffrent sound when the bullet was getting prepared to be fired. He heard the diffrent noise and smirked slightly, taking the gun away from his head "Looks like you're the man who falls," Ryou laughed, "Poor Kaiba beat at his own game." Bakura cowered on the floor, eyes going wide. Was Kaiba about to fall? Funny, he didn't look like a man who had been beaten. A large smirk upon his lips.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure..." Kaiba said, placing the gun to his head. He smirked, pulling the trigger...click. _'This cant be!!!!'_ Ryou yelled in his mind, _'Kaiba was supposed to die!!!'_ he glared at the young CEO, icey blue eyes glared back. "You should tell me about that adventure," Kaiba chuckled as he handed Ryou the gun. Shakily Ryou gripped the gun.

"Big brother, Kurama and Tatara are in your room and they're.....RYOU!?!?" Mokuba squeeled, fear overtaking his whole body. He stood shocked. _'Ryou plus Gun equal baaaaaaad!'_ Ryou grabbed the youger Kaiba brother, pointing the gun roughly against his head.

"Take one step, and you precious little brother's brains will decorate the floor." Ryou said coldly, hatered in his already beyond evil eyes.

Mokuba screamed, "SETO HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Ryou placed a hand quickly over the young boy's mouth. Seto's eye's went wide.

"Let Mokuba go!" Seto yelled, clenching his hands into tight fists. Ryou snickered. "Heed my warning Ryou," Kaiba growled lowly, "You so much as hurt one hair on his head," Kaiba's tone went from low to lower, "I rip you apart and feed you to my dogs."

Ryou laughed, "Is that so?" he gripped a hand full of Mokuba's hair, lifing the younger kaiba brother up. Screaming out in pain Mokuba cried Seto's name.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled, stepping closer. As Kaiba did this, Ryou placed the gun harshly up against Mokua's head.

"Tell your brother how death is." Ryou laughed. Preparing to fire. Mokuba cried, closing his eyes tight. Kaiba's eyes went wide, not knowing what to do. He couldn't just sit here and watch his brother die, but then again, he couldn't save him either.

"Say your last words little Mokuba." Ryou taunted. Mokuba closed his eyes, too scared to say anything. Ryou went to pull the trigger...Mokuba muttered the word, _'seto'_ before...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K- bwhahaha cliff hanger!

T- seriously Kaimei you are so mean to the people

K- hope ya'll enjoyed! again done in AIM chat looks around so!?!?

T- bet this chapters alot shorte than the last two!

K- ......... it's actually longer

T- how do you know?!

K- migarwsh!

T- Im the one that corrects these things!

K- cuz I have chapter 5 saved - and the half of the story that I have is already as long as it

T- lol chapter six is longer than chapter 5!

K- folds arms across chest I'm just good that way ;c) (snuggles Mokuba!)

T- nah nah you did the cliffhanger you start chappie 8!

K- no, HELL NO

T- then there will be no chappy 8!

K- I typed more than HALF of this chapter! It's your turn! I....Hate....You

T- I know you do

K- (kills with hugz)

T- but that's what sisters do! (sqeezes back then dies)

K- (retorted to hugz, finding knivez to be to scarry) On with the next chapter!

T- By the way chapter eight probably won't be out for a while. Kaimei is really busy for the time being and well it's very rare that we see each other online anymore. So until next time!

Kaimei and Tatara Rose


	8. Important Please read

Hey all! I just thought that you all should know that me and my sis Kilala (Kaimei Rose) Won't be updating this story for a while...My sis is very busy with her own things so we don't have any time to write to it. I'm truely am sorry about this, but we most likely won't update again until sometime next summer.

Sorry again.

Scincerely

Tatara and Kaimei Rose

Please do not review...If you wish to contact me send me an e-mail at tara2001shaw.ca (my other e-mail has a system that won't let me accept mail from people I don't know...)


End file.
